Nagihiko's Father
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: Whatever happened to Nagihiko's dad? He never mentions his father, until one day, he appears suddenly, and secrets of Nagihiko's are revealed. What happens when his father isn't exactly the best dad in the world? Rewrite to My Lost Father. RimaHiko also.
1. Chapter I

**So, yes, this is technically a new story. However, it's a rewrite to one of my older stories, My Lost Father. The same plot, it's about Nagihiko's father and Nagihiko. However, it's VERY different from that. The problem about that was that the RimaHiko part of it moved too quickly! This time, it will be better! I own nothing, except for the OCs. Also, this story wouldn't work if Rima knew about Nagihiko's secret, so Rima doesn't know anything either. By the way, when Nagihiko talks as Nadeshiko, I'll refer to him as her/she and as Nadeshiko.**

_"It's been a while Remura-San." Tsukasa whispered. "What business do you have back here in Japan?" The big man didn't smile, upon seeing his old friend._

_ "You know why I'm here." He muttered. "I've come to see him."_

_ "He's not going to be thrilled to see you." Tsukasa said. "Remura-San, you-"_

_ "Don't call me that, Tsukasa!" He bellowed. "As you did in our past, call me Daisuke!" Tsukasa nodded slowly. "He has had no father to raise him. I wonder if he became a man." Daisuke said. "I hear he's a part of the guardians?"_

_ "Yes, he is the Jack, just as you were." Tsukasa said. Daisuke nodded._

_ "Is it true… he's been raised as a girl?" Daisuke asked._

_ "For the dancing, yes." Tsukasa answered. _

_ "I bet he doesn't know how to act as a true man. Where is he?" Daisuke asked._

_ "Well, I don't know. I don't stalk the poor boy!" Tsukasa said._

_ "He was named after my grandpa." Daisuke whispered. Tsukasa nodded, remembering that Daisuke's dad died when Daisuke was younger. "My father, Remura Nagino. My father never appreciated his name, so I reverted the name of my son to Nagihiko." Daisuke turned serious again, a frown on his face. "See you at some point, Amakawa Tsukasa." Daisuke left Tsukasa's office._

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited for this trip!" Amu said, looking extremely happy. Her usual cool and spicy was gone. "It's going to be so much fun! It's also so great we have Nadeshiko with us!" Nadeshiko forced a smile.<p>

"Yeah, it's been so long since we saw Nade-Chi!~" Yaya said, grinning.

"It…has been." Nadeshiko said. They were on a bus, heading to a resort for vacation. Tsukasa had paid and planned the whole vacation. No one knew why he was doing this, but he was. Nikaidou and Yukari were coming as well. Utau was there, and everyone assumed Ikuto would meet them later. Nadeshiko stared out the window. "She" wasn't too fond of this trip, considering she had to be a girl for the trip. She had realized that Nadeshiko had been away for too long, so she decided to come on this trip as Nadeshiko instead of Nagihiko. As the excuse for Nagihiko not coming, she made up that he had to help his family.

On the bus, everyone sat in pairs. If it was up to Nadeshiko, she would've chose to sit next to Kukai. Kukai was, after all, her best friend. He was the only person he could tell everything and would listen. However, since Amu was excited, she sat next to Nadeshiko. Yaya, being annoyed, sat with Rima, and Tadase was with Kairi. Kukai and Utau sat with each other.

"NADE-CHI! YAYA'S BORED! RIMA-TAN IS SLEEPING! IT'S BORING!" Nadeshiko sweat dropped.

"Not anymore." Rima grumbled. "Thanks Yaya." It was perhaps the most sarcastic thing Rima has ever said; besides the numerous insults she gave Nadeshiko. Yet, she doesn't realize that she insults her…

"Sorry!" Yaya moaned. Rima glared at Yaya.

"Yaya…" Amu sweat dropped. She turned to Nadeshiko. "So, let's talk about boys!" Nadeshiko stiffened. Boys were definitely not what she wanted to talk about! Tadase and Kairi sat far away, and Kukai and Utau sat sort of close. Rima and Yaya were in the same row.

"Yaya agrees!" Yaya said. Rima sighed.

"Nadeshiko, are you seeing anyone?" Amu asked.

"No…" She answered. "It's okay though. There's no one I want to be with anyway." The last part was a lie. However, if the girl knew that she liked her, it would never turn out well; especially since she was currently Nadeshiko.

"Well, we know about the rumors…" Yaya said, batting her eyelashes at Rima. Rumors? Nadeshiko's eyes perked up. Rima turned red. "So, Rima-Tan… Is it true, you have a boyfriend?" Nadeshiko froze. Rima has a boyfriend? And it wasn't him?

"Not a boyfriend… but I am seeing someone…" She admitted. She turned bright red. Nadeshiko was extremely unhappy.

"W-What's he like?" Nadeshiko wondered, jealousy sinking in. Nadeshiko had never felt jealous before, but it was different.

"…He's nice." Rima muttered. "Look, can we talk about something else?"

"Not yet. What's his name? Does he go to Seiyo? Why are you leaving him?" Amu asked. Her giddy side was creeping Nadeshiko out. Suddenly, she noticed a heart hairpin, and smirked.

"His name is Len. Len Heinlein. He is a family-friend of one of my cousins." Rima muttered. "Okay… Uh, Nadeshiko, um, err, how's your brother?" Rima said quickly, changing to subject. Nadeshiko, too, was happy she changed the subject, though she was curious about Logan. Nadeshiko was also thrilled that she brought up herself.

"Nagihiko's good. He's doing stuff around the house." Nadeshiko said.

"Yo, I hear Nagi's name!" Kukai said, grinning. Nadeshiko's eyes narrowed. "My man!" Nadeshiko sighed.

"_Your man_ is not your man." Nadeshiko said. "I, err, he doesn't belong to anyone." She said, pushing her ponytail to the front of her.

"Are we there yet?" Yaya moaned.

"Yeah, I'm bored!" Kukai complained. "N-No offense Utau!"

"Honestly, it takes a few hours to get there! We'll be there in like 10 minutes or so." Utau muttered. "That's nothing."

"Yaya's soooo excited!" Yaya exclaimed, standing up, and bouncing around.

"I hope you get hurt." Rima said. Yaya turned to her friend, grinning. Rima crossed her arms, sighing.

"Yuiki-San, you should be careful." Tadase warned.

"What's going to happen?" Yaya wondered.

"You are at risk of getting hurt." Kairi said. "Ace, it is not worth the dangers. What if we get into a crash?" Yaya sighed, and sat down.

"Yaya wants candy!" For the last ten minutes of the trip, Nadeshiko looked out the window, tuning the others out. She wished she could just be who she wants to be. She didn't want to dress up like a girl. She only wanted to be herself, Fujisaki Nagihiko, not Fujisaki Nadeshiko. She didn't want to dress up like a girl anymore…

"WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Yaya yelled, as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Yaya, don't distract the driver, assuming you want to live!" Yukari scolded.

"Sorry…" Yaya muttered, as the bus parked, and they all got out, their legs stiff. Yaya ran around, releasing her energy. No one bothered to calm her down. They got to their hotel room. There were two rooms; one for the boys, and one for the girls (and Nadeshiko).

"Wow, our room is so pretty!" Amu exclaimed, admiring her bed. "And there's a great view out of the window!"

"It's beautiful." Rima grunted, not really caring. Nadeshiko watched her, as she sat on the bed, looking happy. Nadeshiko wasn't used to seeing her happy, especially lately, when there appeared to be a problem with her parents. Yet, Rima was not the type to open up. Nadeshiko couldn't blame her; she would probably be the same way if that ever happened to her…

"Why are you staring at me?" Rima asked Nadeshiko.

"Huh? Uh, sorry Rima-Chan, I was spacing out…" Nadeshiko said quickly. She smiled innocently. Rima uttered a rare smile, and started to unpack. She had never seen that smile directed at her before. Usually, she only receives glares and insults.

"Yaya wants this bed!" Yaya announced, flopping on it.

"Yaya…" Amu said, sweat dropping. "Alright, so, there are three beds and the couch. I believe we can all get our own."

"Do the simple math, Amu. We can't because there are six of us girls." Utau muttered. Amu sweat dropped.

"That's right, I guess I forgot to count Sanjou-San…" Amu said. "Where is she anyway?" Amu looked around.

"I believe she went to get ice for both rooms, for the water." Rima replied.

"Oh yeah…" Amu remembered. "Well, two people have to share."

"I'll share, as long as it's not with Yaya." Rima said.

"Rima-Tan!" Yaya moaned. "That's mean!" Rima smirked.

"Well, you're noisy. I'd sooner take a boy to share a bed with then you." Rima said. Yaya pouted.

"What about Nagi-Tan? You always seem like you get annoyed by him!" Nadeshiko's face paled.

"…I choose you over him." Rima muttered. "But he isn't on our trip, so that's not an issue!" Rima smiled, and it made Nadeshiko begin to wonder if she was the reason Rima was so happy… Little did she know, he was right there.

"I'll take the couch." Nadeshiko offered, hoping to avoid awkward situations. All eyes faced her.

"Are you sure, Nadeshiko? I'm equally happy taking the couch!" Amu said.

"Thanks Amu-Chan, but I'm fine." Nadeshiko reassured. She smiled. Amu smiled back, and then turned to the others. It was decided that Amu and Utau were sharing beds and Yaya and Rima. Rima wasn't pleased, but her unhappiness was ignored.

Since the trip took a while, it was getting later. Everyone went to their beds.

"Night guys!" Yaya said.

"Good night Yaya… please don't disturb me." Rima said, facing the direction opposite Yaya. Nadeshiko smiled, and closed her eyes. Sleep slowly took over.

* * *

><p><em>Daisuke parked his car in the parking lot. He knew this was the hotel Tsukasa had sent them to. He went inside the hotel. Getting a room, he snickered. Tomorrow, he was going to see his son. He was sure that Nagihiko had no idea that he was coming. Nagihiko was sure to wonder about his father from time to time. He went to his room, and wondered how girly his son came to be. This was going to be interesting.<em>

**Chapter one is done! I hope to update very soon… When Chapter 2 comes, that's when the drama will come. I own nothing, except for Daisuke. It's strange, in every fanfic I write, there is a character named Daisuke… Well, please review! If you read the story, please review, member or not. Just say "Nice" or "I read your story" or whatever you want. **


	2. Chapter II

**I just realized that I refer to Rima's 'boyfriend' with two names last chapter. His name is Logan Heinlein not Len. I own nothing!**

Sleep wasn't coming so easily to Nadeshiko. It was seven in the morning. The other girls were still sleeping. Nadeshiko had spent most of the night thinking. Another factor that prevented her from sleep was the sleep talk from Yaya.

"Babies like cows. Cows have milk. Babies like milk. Cow goes moo. Baby goes moo. Pepe gets moo. Yaya is baby. Rima eats cows." All of that blabbering was hard for Nadeshiko to sleep. She stood up, went to the bathroom to get changed, and went outside.

"Nadeshiko, where are you going?" Temari asked.

"Just on a walk." She answered. "Yaya-Chan's blabbering was a little annoying." Since she was wearing clothes that could be considered unisex, she took her hair down.

"Nagihiko, isn't it risky? What if Amu-Chan sees you?" Temari wondered. "Or Yaya or Rima?"

"I don't think Yaya will be waking up anytime soon. I just need to be myself for a bit." He answered.

"Let's play basketball!" Rhythm said, grinning.

"I would… If there was a basketball hoop." Nagihiko muttered. He continued walking around. The area was pretty. There was a park, and a few shops. There was more to see, but Nagihiko decided to head back. On his way back, he passed an alleyway. He noticed two guys talking. He would've kept walking if he didn't recognize one; Ikuto.

"Don't be an idiot. You can't just put yourself in that foolish spot." Ikuto said. "Why did you join Easter anyway?"

"I joined for power." The other guy said. "To feel the power, and make kids miserable." Ikuto crossed his arms.

"You sound pretty heartless." Ikuto said.

"Well, what's your big reason of joining, Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Isn't the director your father?" Ikuto glared at the guy.

"For your information, he's my step-father." Ikuto snapped. Nagihiko had remembered hearing the story of Ikuto and Utau from Tadase once.

"Does that mean that Easter is here?" Nagihiko thought, surprised. "I should go warn the others!" He slowly left the alleyway. Walking back, he thought he felt eyes on him. Turning around, Nagihiko saw a man. He was big, and very muscular. He had short purple hair, like Nagihiko's. He had a small goatee.

"So, we finally meet." He said. His voice was deeper than Nagihiko imagined. "Fujisaki Nagihiko." Nagihiko looked at him, confused.

"Do I know you?" He wondered.

"We met when you were very young." The man said. His arms were crossed. "You have your grandfather's eyes." Grandfather's eyes? How on earth would this man know his…? Realization came to Nagihiko. No…way…

"…How did you find me…?" Nagihiko whispered his voice shaky.

"That's none of your concern." He said. "Aren't you happy to see your father?" Nagihiko never really knew a thing about his father. His mother never really told him anything. Nagihiko did have to admit, he was curious. All he did hear was that his parents never married. "You look like a woman, the way your mother raised you." Darkness covered his eyes.

"I was raised as a boy." Nagihiko said, as calmly as he could. "You don't know a single thing about me."

"I know that your mother dressed you as a woman. You were raised to act like a woman." His father said. Nagihiko didn't know what to say. "I have to get going. This isn't the last time I'll be seeing you, Nagihiko." His father walked away, leaving Nagihiko in disbelief. His father… was back…?

He arrived back at the hotel, almost forgetting to tie his hair back into a ponytail. She walked in the room that divided the male and female rooms, and slumped down on the couch, putting his head on his fist.

"Yo Nade! What's up?" Kukai asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing." She lied, sighing. "Kukai, I need to tell you something." Kukai looked at her, puzzled. "I was on a walk, when I ran into…"

"HELP ME!" Yaya moaned. Both looked up, as Yaya ran behind the couch Kukai and Nadeshiko were sitting on.

"You idiot!" Rima yelled her eyes mad.

"Oh geez, she looks like your character change with Temari…" Kukai said, sweat dropping. Nadeshiko narrowed her eyes, and then looked at Rima.

"What happened, Rima-Chan?" Nadeshiko wondered.

"Yaya is being stupid!" Rima said, annoyed.

"Yaya was just saying that Rima-Tan should get married to her boyfriend!" Yaya moaned.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Rima said, her voice rising.

"Sure…" Yaya said, smirking.

"Marriage is a little far into the future, Yaya." Nadeshiko said. Both girls turned to her. "Let Rima take her time. Maybe she'll find someone else she loves."

"Nade…" Kukai said, sweat dropping. She turned to him, and winked.

"Logan's annoying." Rima muttered. "I'm only going out with him because my cousin thought we'd make a good couple. He's kind of creepy though. He talks about gore too much."

"Gore?" Kukai questioned. "That's…a beautiful date topic…"

"I know! He goes on and on about gore and blood and violence." Rima complained. "I'm probably going to end it…" Nadeshiko's father returning was forgotten for a moment. Rima was going to be single again! A smile formed on Nadeshiko's face. "Why are you smiling?" Rima wondered. Kukai grinned, elbowing Nadeshiko. She sighed.

"Ah, uh, nothing…" She muttered.

"Good morning guys!" Amu greeted smiling. Tadase walked in as well, sitting down. "How are you guys?"

"Good…" Nadeshiko lied. Well, regarding Rima it was true. "Ah, I need to tell you guys something." All eyes turned to her. "I was taking a walk in the morning. I ran into Ikuto and a guy from Easter talking about Easter."

"Big shocker there. Easter loves following us, don't they?" Rima muttered, as she crossed her arms. "Don't they have anything better to do?"

"Why was Ikuto there?" Amu wondered.

"He's probably spying. Amu, Ikuto wouldn't betray us." Utau pointed out. "Well, you." She muttered the last part darkly. She sat down beside Kukai, making his face heat up. "Honestly, Souma, you don't need to get flustered every time I sit next to you." She said.

"I say we should wait for them to strike. What exactly did they say, Fujisaki-San?" Tadase wondered, looking at Nadeshiko. She explained the conversation.

"Ohhh… Yaya doesn't like someone who likes children's pain!" Yaya moaned. "It's scary!"

"Well, we'll figure out something. Don't worry!" Kukai said, grinning. "We always do! Easter's a joke for us!" He put his thumbs up.

"Kukai's…Right!" Yaya said, grinning as well. "Yay! Yaya wants candy! CLASS PREZ, WHERE ARE YOU! GET YAYA CANDY!" Everyone sweat dropped, as Yaya jogged off. Amu and Rima went to get some breakfast.

"So, what were you going to say before?" Kukai wondered, looking at Nadeshiko. She looked at the ground.

"I can't tell you now… It's, um, well…"

"Kukai told me about your gender issue." Utau muttered. "About how you dress as a girl. I know who you are, Nagihiko." Nadeshiko's face paled.

"Kukai… I told you not to tell anyone! IF it was up to me, I would tell the others in a minute. Especially…" Nadeshiko paused.

"I sort of accidently blurted it once…" Kukai admitted. "Hey, Utau won't tell anyone! Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Well…" Nadeshiko pulled her hair down. "I was on a walk. I did see Easter, but that wasn't the big thing that mattered. I saw my… father…" He whispered the word "father." Utau looked unimpressed.

"What happened to him anyway?" Tadase wondered. "Not to pry…"

"He never married my mother. He left shortly after I was born." Nagihiko explained. "I never met him, until now…"

"Wow… What does he want?" Kukai wondered.

"I don't know…" Nagihiko admitted. "He was insulting me for dressing up as a girl. He was critiquing me."

"Big deal." Utau muttered. All eyes were on her. "You don't know a thing."

"You're right…" Nagihiko whispered, his eyes fixed on the ground. "I don't. I know nothing. I know your father left. So did mine. It isn't much different." Utau's eyes flashed.

"E-excuse me? It's completely different! My mother remarried the Easter director! How dare you…!"

"I dressed as a girl my whole life!" Nagihiko argued. "Both of us suffered with no father. It's not a big deal." Utau glared at him. "You have a brother. I have no siblings."

"Well, my brother chooses Amu over me!" Utau yelled.

"No, your brother loves you… Believe me…" Kukai muttered. "He just doesn't love you, the way I do." Utau looked at Kukai for two seconds. She looked stunned. She suddenly kissed him, without any warning.

"Fujisaki-Kun, I'm sure it will be fine, don't worry." Tadase reassured. "You don't know if your father will hurt you." Nagihiko nodded slowly.

"I'm just overreacting… I haven't seen my father in years. I guess I just don't really know how to act." Nagihiko smiled. "I'll be fine. Thanks." Tadase smiled, when they heard a knock. Nagihiko quickly tied his hair back. Kukai stopped kissing Utau, blushing madly.

"Utau… I, um, didn't expect that…" Kukai muttered.

"Well, good for you." She muttered, also embarrassed. Tadase got the door, and Amu and Rima walked inside.

"Why are your faces pink?" Rima wondered to Kukai and Utau.

"Oh… I don't know!" Kukai lied, winking at Utau.

"Why do you care?" Utau wondered. "Is it any of your business?" Rima sighed, and sat down. "Whatever, I'm going to find my brother. Good-bye." She walked out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Amu wondered. "She seems bothered by something…"

"Utau likes making fights with people." Kukai pointed out. "Well, she also may have kissed me." Rima and Amu looked shocked. Yaya walked into the main room, grinning. "Tada-Tan, Class Prez wants you to come with us to get candy!~" Yaya said. Tadase sweat dropped.

"Uh… sure…" Tadase said.

"Ace, we aren't getting candy." Kairi said. Yaya pouted.

"W-Why not?" Yaya moaned. She looked at Kukai, pleadingly.

"Sure!" Kukai said.

"YAY! Kukai-Tan's the best!" Yaya said, hugging him.

"Well, it's breakfast now, so later, okay?" Kukai said.

"Alright…" Yaya moaned.

"Let's get some breakfast! Since Hinamori and Mashiro already had breakfast, let's get some!"

"I'll pass. I'm not hungry." Nadeshiko said. "Thanks though, Kukai." Kukai grinned.

"Yaya wants to stay with the girls!" Yaya moaned. Nadeshiko sighed. She wasn't a girl… Kukai smiled, and went with Tadase and Kairi to get breakfast.

"Yaya, if you're hungry, you can go eat." Amu reassured.

"Yaya isn't hungry!" Yaya said. "Yaya wants to stay with you guys!" Rima sighed.

"The food isn't even that good anyway." Rima muttered. "There's nothing chocolate or candy like, so you'd hate it too." Yaya looked horrified.

"No…candy?" Yaya exclaimed, shocked. "What about ice cream?" Rima shook her head, making Yaya shocked.

"Nadeshiko, are you alright?" Amu asked. "You look a little out of it." Nadeshiko smiled, and nodded.

"I'm fine." Nadeshiko said. She forced a smile. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Nadeshiko said, standing up to get the door. She opened it, and nearly fainted.

"Well, hello there, _Nadeshiko_." The person that Nadeshiko wanted to see last, sneered. "Well, well… that's as girlish as it gets."

"Who's that?" Amu wondered, peering up. Daisuke walked inside, pushing Nadeshiko out of the way.

"My name is Daisuke Remura. Are you three friends of _Nadeshiko_?" All three of them nodded slowly. "Are you all that guardians crap?" They nodded again slowly. Nadeshiko looked stunned. How did he know about the guardians? He looked at Nadeshiko.

"Why are you here…?" Nadeshiko whispered.

"As I said earlier; it's none of your concern." Daisuke said. He turned to the other three. "So, you three all get along, and Nadeshiko tells you three everything?" Nadeshiko didn't like where this was going…

"Who are you?" Amu wondered.

"I am _Nadeshiko_'s father." He said. All three girls stared at him. Nadeshiko looked at the ground. "Well, I've come to tell you something that _she_ didn't tell you. Something she kept hidden. You may have thought she trusted you, but she didn't."

"Please, stop…" Nadeshiko pleaded. Daisuke ignored her.

"Have you heard of Fujisaki Nagihiko?" Daisuke wondered.

"T-That's Nadeshiko's twin brother… The jack of the guardians…" Rima whispered softly.

"Twin brother? That's crap! I'm going to tell you the truth."

"That's enough." Nadeshiko said, standing up. "Stop right now. Leave this room. Now." Temari floated next to her.

"I don't think I will." Daisuke walked towards her. He grabbed her viciously, and banged her head against the wall.

"N-Nadeshiko!" The girls cried. The world was spinning. Nadeshiko's head hurt. Everything was spinning, as her father dropped her. Soon, the world turned black.

* * *

><p>Rima watched, horrified, as Nadeshiko was on the ground, unconscious. She slowly turned to Daisuke, frightened. Who was this man that called himself Nadeshiko's dad? He was Nagihiko's dad too… She never realized that there was any problem in his family. Rima was always jealous of Nagihiko. She had thought he had it all; the money, the perfect grades, the athletics, and especially the family. However, she was wrong about the family. Did she have more alike with him than she thought? Her heart was pounding.<p>

"What do you do to her?" Amu exclaimed, as she knelt beside Nadeshiko.

"Your friend has been lying for however long you knew her, or should I say him." All eyes turned to Daisuke.

"W-What do you mean?" Rima whispered. Yaya looked even more frightened.

"The so called Fujisaki twins? They aren't twins. He's an only child. Nadeshiko Fujisaki doesn't exist. There's only Nagihiko. He dresses as a woman thanks to his mother's arrogance." Daisuke stood up, and left the room, leaving the three girls staring at the door. They turned back to the unconscious Nagihiko. Rima walked over to him, and pulled his hair out of a ponytail. Sure enough, it looked like the Nagihiko they knew. Daisuke didn't lie…

"Why didn't he tell us?" Amu wondered.

"Yeah… He was a boy the whole time…" Yaya whispered.

"I don't know." Rima muttered. "However, he's passed out. Shouldn't we help him or something?" They lifted him onto the couch, and rested him there. Rima sat beside him, and Amu and Yaya sat on a separate couch.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was a little boring, until the end. However, next chapter, will begin the drama and RimaHiko and etc. Please review! Favorite and alert too, if you have time.<strong>


	3. Chapter III

**Yay a new chapter! School is getting in the way, with A LOT of homework, but I will keep updating. I own nothing, except for Daisuke and the plot. If I owned it, Shugo Chara would be VERY dramatic and different and...deaths :D. Anyone, less the gore, and more the story.**

"_You may have thought she trusted you, but she didn't…"_

How much later was it? Nagihiko awoke slowly, opening his eyes. His head was pounding. It hurt a lot… He felt slightly lightheaded as well. Soon, the rest of the surrounding seemed to process. He was lying down on a couch. He heard people talking, recognizing it as a television show. He turned his head to the side, wondering what show it was. It was currently a commercial, so Nagihiko didn't get to figure it out…

"Yummy! This is soooooo good!" Yaya exclaimed, eating the candy. "Yaya hasn't had candy in _so_ long!"

"Good for you." Rima muttered, sighing.

"Yaya thinks Rima's jealous!" Yaya exclaimed, giggling.

"W-What? I really couldn't care less." Rima muttered. "Sorry. I just really don't care." Yaya pouted.

"B-But… It's candy!" Yaya moaned. "Yaya wants more!" Nagihiko coughed, making Yaya and Rima jump.

"Oh. You're awake." Rima muttered. "You owe us an explanation." She muttered, her arms crossed. Sitting up, Nagihiko realized Rima was sitting next to him. Also in the room were Amu, Yaya, Kukai, and Tadase.

"Why didn't you tell us…_me_?" Amu exclaimed, tears in her eyes. Nagihiko didn't like to see tears in Amu's eyes, especially since they were caused by him. Her excitement about Nadeshiko was gone, and now it was "Oh, Nagihiko."

"Well, I, um…" Nagihiko hesitated.

"Hey everyone, chill out!" Kukai exclaimed. "He was napping for two hours, and you don't care how he is? C'mon, just because he left a little detail out, doesn't mean that you should suddenly hate on him! Are you alright, Nagi?" Nagihiko uttered a small smile at his friend.

"I'm fine…" Nagihiko lied. His head didn't hurt much, but everything else seemed ruined. He had been imagining what would happen if Amu found out. He didn't doubt that Yaya forgive him and Rima… He knew she would hold it against him as an excuse for hating him. However Amu… Amu considered Nadeshiko her best friend. Suddenly, the Nadeshiko Amu once knew does no longer exist and replaced by her twin brother that Amu likes but is nothing compared to Nadeshiko…

"Amu-Chan… I really couldn't tell you…" Nagihiko whispered. "I wasn't allowed to tell anyone…" He figured it was better to leave out he told Tadase and Kukai. "The reason I dressed up as a female was because in the Fujisaki family, the boys are forced to portray girls for the dancing. However, my mother wanted me to dress as a girl for school as well to master acting as a girl."

"I still don't get it!" Amu whispered. "I was your closest friend! You could've made an exception for me…right? You did the same with Tadase-Kun!" So she did know that Tadase know…

"I needed to tell Tsukasa-San, and Hotori-San happened to be there when I told him. With Kukai… I, um, well…"

"Kukai knew too?" Amu exclaimed, her feelings clearly hurt. Tadase put his arm around her, hugging her. Nagihiko looked at the ground, trying to avoid his tears from being shown. This was probably the worst day he has ever had. Amu was clearly not going to forgive him for a while. No one said anything for a while.

"So… does that mean you're a cross-dresser?" Rima wondered. Nagihiko's eyes narrowed, as he looked up at her. She was pretty… Nagihiko was extremely happy she was breaking up with that Logan.

"I wouldn't call myself that." Nagihiko said.

"You are though, you can't deny it." Rima said, a small smile spreading on her lips. Nagihiko smiled back, making Rima frown.

"YAYA FORGIVES NAGI-TAN!~" Yaya moaned, hugging Nagihiko tightly. "Yaya admits, it _is_ hard to believe that Nade-Tan is a boy… but it's all good!" Nagihiko smiled at Yaya. So, Rima and Yaya forgave him, now for the hard one… Amu stood up, and left the room.

"Amu-Chan…" Nagihiko whispered.

"Nagi-Tan!~ Why was your daddy there and being a meanie?" Yaya wondered. That's right, his dad was back…

"Uh…" Nagihiko didn't really want to explain. "The truth is, I haven't seen my father ever since I was born. I… wasn't supposed to exist. My parents never married. After I ran into Tsukiyomi-San and the other Easter guy, I ran into my father. He was harassing me for dressing as a girl. And then, later, he came to our room, and you guys know what happened after that…" Tears formed in his eyes. Nagihiko tried his hardest to prevent himself from crying, but it was nearly impossible.

"Aw, Nagi-Tan!" Yaya moaned, hugging him tighter. "Yaya's sorry she asked!" Nagihiko smiled softly.

"I had to tell you sooner or later." He pointed out. Rima was staring at him, dumbfounded.

"I know one thing that would cheer you up!" Kukai said, grinning. "Or, at least help… Well, anyway, it's called basketball!"

"Kukai. I was looking for a basketball hoop earlier. There isn't one…" Nagihiko pointed out.

"Well, you didn't look hard enough!" Kukai said, grinning. "There's one right in the hotel! Come on, let's go for a little match!" Nagihiko sighed, and followed Kukai to play. The other three followed as well. "Sorry guys, but we're doing a one on one game!" Kukai said.

"That's alright. I don't mind watching. I don't have much else to do…" Tadase admitted, smiling. Rima and Yaya nodded. They sat on a bench. Yaya was munching a candy bar. Borrowing a basketball from the hotel, Kukai started dribbling it.

"Let's do this!" Kukai said, grinning. Nagihiko wasn't exactly in the mood to play, but he decided to play anyway. He blocked Kukai from shooting, and started dribbling, shooting the ball and getting in. Kukai stared at him, amazed.

"Bravo." Everyone turned and saw Nagihiko's father for the third time that day. Nagihiko began to start sweating. "So, you're showing your male self? It must be hard, since you are pretty much a girl…"

"Look, can't you just leave? I've survived this long without you! Just go away!" Nagihiko snapped. Daisuke ignored him.

"Even when you are a boy, you look like a girl." Daisuke pointed out. "Your hair is too long for a man." Daisuke walked away, leaving Nagihiko in total despair. Suddenly, the usual excitement in basketball was completely gone. What was up with him, and why did he keep showing up?

"Hey, relax!" Kukai reassured. "It will be okay!" Nagihiko looked at Kukai, a gloomy look on his face. "C'mon, your old man has showed up enough; he won't show up for a while!"

"I thought that the other two times." Nagihiko grumbled. "Look how correct I was…" Nagihiko sighed, returning the basketball to the hotel. "Now, I need to be alone for a bit." He walked away, leaving the others to stare at his sudden exit.

"Rough day, hm?" Rhythm said, floating up.

"No kidding." Nagihiko grumbled.

"Nagihiko. You need to focus. Don't let your guard down that easily." Temari reassured. "You aren't a weak person, easily affected by others."

"It's not every day my father reappears… I don't know him! He just comes into my life, and suddenly picks on me! He has no right…no right…" Tears came into Nagihiko's eyes, as he sat down on a bench. "I'm just overreacting. It's foolish of me."

"A person can be upset once in a while you know." Temari pointed out. "No one is judging you Nagihiko." She sat on his shoulder. "You're going through a lot, considering it has only been a day." That's what frightened Nagihiko; how soon his father can just enter his life and try to screw it up right away. It made him wonder what could happen in a week or even a month with his father around…

"Yeah…" Nagihiko muttered, sighing. Something suddenly occurred to him. "I hope Amu-Chan forgives me…"

"Everyone will forgive after a while!" Rhythm said, grinning. "It will work out!" Nagihiko smiled at his charas.

"Thanks guys…" Nagihiko whispered. He wasn't better though. Not only the other issues, but he was currently self-conscious of his hair. Nagihiko walked back inside the room, sighing. It was getting closer to dinner time.

"Oh hey!" Kukai greeted. Nagihiko uttered a small smile, and sat down beside Kukai on the couch. Everyone was in the room, with the exceptions of Amu and Utau.

"Candy!" Yaya moaned.

"Not now!" Kukai moaned.

"B-But you promised Kukai-Tan!" Yaya moaned in protest. "Pleaseee?"

"For dessert, okay?" Kukai promised. Yaya smiled, and nodded. Kukai grinned. "Anyway, what should we do for dinner? I don't know if the other two girls are joining us…"

"Where's Utau-Chan?" Tadase wondered.

"Good question!" Kukai admitted. "I think she's with her brother or something like that…"

"Oh Ikuto-NiiSan." Tadase muttered, sighing. "Well, I guess we'll do something just us. I believe Sanjou-San and Nikaidou-Sensei are doing something themselves?" Kairi nodded.

"Yaya has a suggestion!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Don't say it." Rima grunted. Yaya pouted.

"You don't know what I was going to say!" Yaya moaned. Rima had one of those rare strange smiles she has that usually makes Nagihiko's heart beat a million times faster. However, it seemed irrelevant right now.

"Yaya. You are so predictable." Rima said. "Of course I knew what you were going to say! You want candy, we get it! Keep begging and it won't happen!" Yaya's grin faded.

"W-What?" Yaya exclaimed. "Yaya will stop complaining!"

"That had a better effect than I thought…." Rima muttered. Once everyone started going into their own conversations, Nagihiko turned to Kukai.

"So… What's cooking?" Kukai wondered. Nagihiko shot him a glare. "Okay, okay geez! Don't become a Rima!" Rima's eyes peered up. "So, any dinner suggestions?"

"I don't have a preference." Nagihiko muttered. "Do you…think my hair is feminine?" Kukai looked at him, biting his lip.

"Why? Because it's long?" Kukai wondered. "Length isn't just for girls, man! You look like a boy! You look manly!"

"No I don't. I've already gotten that." Nagihiko grumbled. "I wish I looked masculine…"

"C'mon, you look like a boy! Besides, your personality is boyish. You play basketball."

"Girls can play basketball as well!" Nagihiko snapped. "Personality isn't different for boys or girls. It's just annoying going up to someone and they think you are a girl, but you aren't!" Nagihiko sighed. "I guess I just need a really long hair cut… I hate my hair."

"That's stupid." Kukai and Nagihiko looked at Rima. "Why would you cut your hair? I like it how it is..." Nagihiko didn't know what to say. If anyone else had said that, he would've disagreed. However, _Rima _said it, meaning she liked his hair. It meant a lot to him, more than Rima probably intended.

"Rima-Chan…" Nagihiko whispered. "…Thanks." Rima looked at him, puzzled, as he suddenly stood up, and left. On his way out the door, he heard Rima mutter, "What just happened?"

"Nagi, what are you doing?" Rhythm wondered.

"Letting the others some time just themselves." Nagihiko said, a small smile on his face. "I'm just a downer, and need some time myself, with you guys of course. We'll have a meal on our own." Nagihiko smiled.

"Uh…Okay!" Rhythm agreed.

"That works…" Temari whispered.

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Rima wondered.<p>

"Yaya doesn't know, but we should get food!" Yaya moaned. "Because than we get closer to…the forbidden word!" Rima's eyes narrowed. Kukai grinned.

"Yeah, let's go! I have a feeling Nagi isn't joining us." Kukai said. Kukai knew Nagihiko; he needed Rima to say something like that to cheer him up. She's the only person who can make him feel better; even more than Amu forgiving him.

"There's a local diner, so we could head there." Kairi said.

"Hey, aren't there cookies at diners?" Kukai thought out loud.

"COOKIES?" Yaya exclaimed, staring at Kukai. "OMIGOSH COOKIES!" Kairi turned slightly red.

"…I did have that in mind when I thought of the diner." Kairi admitted. He coughed. "Let's go." Everyone, with the exceptions of Nagihiko, Amu, Utau, Nikaidou, and Yukari, stood up, and left the hotel room. Kukai walked over to Rima.

"You know, what you said to Nagihiko. You don't understand how much that meant to him. He's sensitive about his hair, and you telling him you liked it, means the world to him." Kukai said.

"…Why?" Rima wondered. "Why me?"

"Well… I'm sure you'll find out soon enough!" Kukai said, walking over to Yaya. He didn't want to say anymore, considering he already said too much. They made their way to the diner. Yaya's mouth was watering at the sight of cookies.

"Hello. We need a table for five." Tadase said. The server sat them at a table, and handed each of them menus.

* * *

><p>"Yummy! The dinner was soooo good!" Yaya exclaimed with a wide smile. "LET'S GET COOKIES!" Everyone sweat dropped.<p>

"We'll have one cookie." Kukai told the waitress.

"One?" Yaya exclaimed.

"Well., the cookies are enormous here!" Kukai exclaimed. "One is enough!" The waitress came back with the cookie and the bill. Everyone paid their own way, with the exception of Kukai paying for Yaya. Yaya giggled, as they left the restaurant.

"N-No way…" Rima exclaimed. Everyone turned, as Rima gawked at a guy. He turned, and grinned, seeing Rima.

"Rima!" He exclaimed, running over.

"Is that Logan?" Yaya whispered. Rima nodded slowly.

"Uh…hi." Rima muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a little trip. Coincidental we found each other, hm?" Logan laughed, a huge smile on his face. "Come with me. We can get dessert together or something." Rima looked at the others, who nodded. Yaya looked jealous.

"Fine." Rima muttered, following Logan. They found a local ice cream parlor. "Let me pay for you." Logan said. Rima knew that she was going to end it. He wasn't that bad. Yes, he did sometimes get gory, but not always. She knew there was something more, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Here it is; your favorite, vanilla with chocolate syrup." Logan handed it to her. Rima uttered a quiet thanks, and began eating it. "I love strawberry syrup." He said, licking it off his ice cream. "It looks like blood trickling down." Okay, maybe he talked about blood a little too much.

"Um…" Rima muttered. She took out enough money for the ice cream.

"C'mon, I told you I'd pay!" Logan muttered.

"Well, I'm breaking up with you." Rima said. "Sorry." She handed him enough money, and walked away.

"You're just going to leave me like that?" Logan exclaimed. "Hey!" Rima ignored him and walked back to the hotel.

**Go Rima! Next chapter, is where the REAL Rimahiko starts. Please review and favorite :D. This story is the first story of mine that has 9 reviews on 2 chapters! My Airplanes story? 9 reviews on 7 Chapters... 12 on 10 chapters... So, this story will probably be my most popular! Keep up the reviews and stuff guys :D**


	4. Chapter IV

**Sorry it took a bit! School is first priority... Well, this took up 10 pages on a Word document and this is a really important chapter! RimaHiko, action... everything your little Shugo Chara minds can comprehend. I own nothing, except for the OCS! Enjoy!**

_"Mama…I'm tired." Nagihiko whispered, at age seven. "Can I take a break?"_

_ "No, keep it up! You won't be able to take a break during the actual dance. So, don't stop!" His mother instructed. Nagihiko nodded, performing the dance. He always obeyed his mother without question. He did love dancing, but he didn't want to do it always. He wanted to act like the other boys in his grade. He wanted people to know he was a boy, not a girl. _

_ "Hey, Nade! Come on, let's play with the dolls!" His friend, Amaka had called, a day previously. Nagihiko snapped out of watching the basketball game. "Nade, basketball's lame! It's just a game where weird boys get all sweaty. C'mon!" Nagihiko didn't agree, but he followed anyway. He played jump rope and hopscotch and played with dolls. He hated it, but he had to go along with it. He was, forever, to pretend he was a girl. Even though he hated it, it wasn't his choice. If he ever were to marry, it would be a girl…_

_ "Nadeshiko, focus!" His mother scolded. He didn't want to dance, not anymore. He was done with it. His legs hurt. He was done. He wanted to do what he wanted. He didn't want to dance, and dress as a girl. Yet, he couldn't tell his mother any of this. He was to forever remain a girl. Until, a few years later, he could reveal himself as Nagihiko…_

* * *

><p>Nagihiko opened his eyes. Despite the previous day's events, he actually slept really well. Of course, the moment he woke up, the memories from yesterday came back to him, and his mood already started out down. He yawned, almost hitting Kukai. That's right; he wasn't on the couch anymore. Since everyone knew him as a boy now, Nagihiko was staying in the boys' room. He got dressed, showered, and brushed his teeth.<p>

"Yo Nagi! Did you sleep well?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah… How about you?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Pretty good! Oh, you missed it! Yesterday, while you were not with us, Rima officially broke up with that guy!" Nagihiko turned to Kukai immediately. "Well, none of us saw it happen, but she told us! Isn't that great?"

"I suppose." Nagihiko muttered.

"Hey, come on! You want her! She's single now, so you can start flirting with her and ask her out!" Nagihiko sighed.

"Rima-Chan isn't that easy." Nagihiko muttered. "She hates me. It will take a long time for her to like me, if ever."

"Hey, come on! Think positively! Why wouldn't Rima fall for you? If you were a girl, I'd go for you in a second…not that that happened." Nagihiko got the hint. His mouth fell open.

"…You liked…me?" Nagihiko exclaimed, louder than he intended. Tadase was watching now.

"…A little…" Kukai admitted. He turned red. "Well, yeah… But when I found out you were a dude, I was freaked out! So, those feelings soon turned to Utau!" This piece of news freaked Naghiko out. He always respected Kukai, since he was easy to talk to. However, even he, who was pretty good at figuring out who liked who, never caught on that Kukai liked him.

"…I guess you learn something new every day." Nagihiko said slowly. "Heh." Kukai went into the bathroom to shower.

"Fujisaki-Kun. I was talking to Amu-Chan a little yesterday." Nagihiko turned to Tadase, not realizing he was right there. Nagihiko waited for Tadase to continue. "She wants to talk to you." He nodded.

"When…?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Now's good." Both boys jumped, seeing Amu standing by the door. Yaya was behind her, giggling. "I'm sorry Nagi… I shouldn't have behaved how I did. Yesterday must have been rough, and I guess I didn't help much…"

"It's okay." Nagihiko reassured. "I should've told you before. Don't blame yourself; it's my fault." Amu opened her mouth to protest.

"YAY EVERYONE'S FRIENDS AGAIN… WOOPEE!" Yaya said bouncing around.

"Ace…" Kairi whispered, sighing. There was silence for a moment.

"Yaya's hungry! Everyone get ready, so Yaya can eat!" Yaya moaned. Everyone showered and was ready soon. Everyone, with the exception of Nikaidou and Yukari was going to have breakfast together. They walked downstairs, and found a table for all of them.

"…Rima-Tan, where's the candy?" Yaya moaned. Rima looked at Yaya as if she was stupid.

"Yaya, there's no candy. It's breakfast, not dessert." Rima muttered. Yaya looked sad. "Get a waffle with syrup; it's sweet and you like sweet foods." Yaya sighed, and obeyed. Nagihiko sat at a chair, not feeling hungry. He twiddled with his fingers, waiting for everyone else to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Nagihiko looked up, not realizing Rima was still there.

"Nah… I'm not really that hungry." Nagihiko muttered. Rima sat next to him. She put down a bowl of cereal with some milk in it. He blushed slightly, surprised Rima didn't deliberately go to the other side of the table to be away from him. Nagihiko wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know what.

"…Why is your father here?" Rima wondered. Nagihiko didn't expect her to ask that. He assumed that everyone would lay off him about his father. However, Nagihiko knew that Rima wouldn't care if she upset him. Rima did care about people, but she didn't give a crap about Nagihiko.

"I don't know…" Nagihiko muttered, sighing. "I wish he would just leave. I haven't seen him ever." He put his head on his fist. Rima looked at him, with a strange look in her eyes that Nagihiko recognized as…pity?

"Mmmm! Rima-Tan, you were right! This waffle is amazing!" Yaya exclaimed, running over. Rima stood up quickly.

"T-That's good. Let's sit over there." Yaya looked confused as Rima dragged her to the other side of the table. Nagihiko sweat dropped. Rima didn't make eye contact with him. The others came back, and Kukai sat in Rima's old seat. The others sat down, Amu across from Nagihiko, Tadase next to her, Kairi, than across from him Rima, than Yaya, and lastly, Utau next to Kukai on the other side.

"Yum, this food's pretty good, for a hotel!" Kukai exclaimed. "Nice!" Amu looked at Nagihiko.

"Hey… You aren't going to eat?" Amu wondered.

"I'm not hungry…" Nagihiko said. Amu looked at him, worried. She continued to eat her food anyway.

"So, yesterday, Fujisaki-Kun mentioned seeing Ikuto and another guy from Easter. Maybe we should worry about Easter." Tadase said.

"Or maybe, we shouldn't." All eyes turned to Utau. She had been quiet the whole time; no one remembered she was there. "My brother has it under control. Isn't this vacation for you guys to relax? If anything comes up, leave it to my brother and me." Everyone stared at her, astonished. "What?"

"It's just…you never say things like that." Kukai pointed out.

"What? Letting you relax? Why don't you take it as a favor?" Utau muttered. Kukai smiled, and nodded. After everyone, with the obvious exception of Nagihiko finished, they left to go back to their hotel room.

"I'm going to go on a walk." Nagihiko announced. No one said anything against it, as Nagihiko left the room, and decided to take a scenic walk. He didn't really want to be with anyone, except for his charas. He was still in a foul mood. It would take a while for him to be better. He knew there was a high possibility that he would run into his father. However, Nagihiko knew he would be stronger now. He would tell his father. He would try to not allow his father to intimidate him. However, he knew that he was scared.

"Nagi, maybe you should relax. I know you're scared, but it'll all be cool!" Rhythm reassured. "…Right?" Nagihiko smiled at his chara.

"It's going to be fine." He said. "I suppose it's just an over-exaggeration. I've…never dealt with this before. I guess I just needed to comprehend it…" Rhythm grinned.

"It's really nice outside!" Temari exclaimed, flipping her ponytail. "What a beautiful day!" Nagihiko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…it really is…" Nagihiko whispered. He continued walking. Suddenly, someone crashed into him. Nagihiko caught his balance before falling.

"Sorry." The boy muttered. He had dark brown hair, almost black. He looked like the type who would be arrogant. He had hazel eyes that were daring.

"It's okay…" Nagihiko whispered. There was something familiar about him that Nagihiko couldn't place.

"You…" Nagihiko looked at the boy curiously.

"What about me?" Nagihiko wondered. The boy's eyes widened slightly, as he shook his head viciously.

"You're friends with my girlfriend…_ex_-girlfriend." He muttered. Nagihiko stared at him in confusion. None of his friends were dating, except for Kukai and Utau but they had each other… Nagihiko suddenly realized that Rima had just broken up… Was this Logan? Nagihiko had never met Logan, so how did he know him?

"Is your name…?"

"Logan Heinlein." He finished. "That's me." Nagihiko stared at him in astonishment. Suddenly, he cursed under his breath. "M-Mashiro-San has talked about you. Well, I have to go, bye!" Logan ran off, leaving Nagihiko completely puzzled. Rima…talked about him? And how did Logan recognize him? Nagihiko would've been blind to not realize he was hiding something…but what?

"Well…that was interesting!" Rhythm exclaimed. "Why would Rima go out with a freak like that?"

"I have a feeling he doesn't normally act like that…" Nagihiko said. "There's something suspicious about him… I'm surprised Rima-Chan hasn't thought that."

"She probably has thought that." Temari pointed out. "Rima-Chan _did_ dump him." Nagihiko smiled slightly.

"That's true… She did mention he talks a lot of gore… I wouldn't have guessed that based on his appearance." Nagihiko muttered. "Whatever. Let's go." His charas nodded, as they followed him. They continued walking until they made their way to a lake. It was beautiful and it had many trees surrounding it. All of them stared in awe.

"Wow, a lake… Who would've known…?" Nagihiko exclaimed. He walked a little closer, when his face suddenly fell. He saw a familiar figure near the lake. Nagihiko knew that he should've run away at that moment, or when he had the chance. However, his feet were glued in place, and all he could do was stare in shock. Nagihiko wanted to cry. Yet, he held back.

"So… you come and find me, son." Daisuke Remura turned to face Nagihiko, who clenched his fists. "Interesting. Come admire the lake." Nagihiko's legs forced him to make his way to the lake. _What am I doing?_ He thought. _Why am I just blindly following?_ "This lake is called Gorden Lake. It is hundreds of years old."

"I don't need a history lesson." Nagihiko grumbled. His confidence came out of nowhere. "Now, I'll be on my way."

"Not so fast." Daisuke grabbed Nagihiko by the shoulders roughly. He grabbed it so viciously that Nagihiko's shoulders immediately hurt. "A true man can face any challenges put in front of him. How does water affect you?" Before Nagihiko could answer, he felt his face fall through the water. His eyes were opened under water, the water hurting his eyes. Oh god, was Daisuke going to kill him? Nagihiko tried to struggle, but his father's grip was too rough. Nagihiko was lifted above water. Nagihiko breathed, and before he could blink, his face met the water again.

"Stop!" Nagihiko tried to yell, but he couldn't speak underwater. He was pulled over the water and then under again. Nagihiko was scared, petrified in fear. He didn't know what to do. He figured he should call for help somehow, but he wasn't above the water for long enough. Nagihiko began to wish for survival. He wanted to live. He wanted his father to stop. Tears formed in his eyes, but he could barely cry underwater. Stop… Stop… Breathe…

Suddenly, Nagihiko was brought above the water, and thrown to the side. He hit the ground hard, but that was the least of it. He started coughing and breathing immediately. Someone was next to him. However, Nagihiko's eyes were closed, as he coughed and gagged.

"Do you two girls honestly think you can take me down? You are just two puny girls, probably a quarter of my size." Daisuke said. "You're weak." He hissed to Nagihiko, as he walked away, his thundering footsteps echoing, making Nagihiko cringe. He was scared. He forced his eyes open, seeing Amu and Rima next to him. "Ri…"

"Don't." Rima whispered. "Just breathe." Nagihiko had never seen Rima like this. He coughed up more water and breathed heavily.

"Nagi…Are you okay?" Amu whispered. She looked extremely worried.

"Amu, does he look okay?" Rima wondered, taking the words out of his mouth. Amu gave him a worried expression.

"…I'm better…" Nagihiko whispered. He could breathe easily now. However, he was still worried that his father could grab him from behind and throw him into the lake. Nagihiko felt he was in a daze…that couldn't have happened…

"Nagi…" Rima whispered pity in her eyes. Nagihiko had never seen her worried about anyone, especially him. She put her hand on top of his, making Nagihiko's insides freeze. He felt a small blush on his cheeks. Suddenly, Nagihiko began choking up more water. How long had he been dunked? Tears came down his eyes, before he could stop them.

"It's okay now, it's okay." Amu kept reassuring, hugging him.

"Thanks…both of you…" Nagihiko whispered, getting a hold of himself. "If you hadn't come…I don't know what would've happened…"

"It's all better now. That was the past."Amu reassured. However, she was wrong. Nagihiko knew he'd live in fear of his father. He didn't want to be dunked underwater again. The vacation looked promising, until his father showed up when it got ruined. Nagihiko stood up, sliding his hand from underneath Rima's. His legs shook, as he tried to stand steadily. His shoulders hurt, from the way his father grabbed them. They felt sore. He wiped away his tears.

"How did you find me?" Nagihiko asked.

"I had found this lake before." Rima whispered. "I happened to show Amu the lake. That's when we found you." Nagihiko nodded. So, it was sheer luck that Rima and Amu found him. So many terrible things could have happened…

"We were also beginning to wonder what was taking you…" Amu added. "Well, you're safe now, so it's okay." No, it wasn't okay. Nagihiko didn't say that out loud however. Nagihiko shivered. His head was all wet and his hair was dripping water. Rima seemed to notice the same thing.

"We'll get you a towel when we get back." Rima reassured. Nagihiko nodded, shivering. He was scared still; scared his father would hurt him or drown him, even though they were closer to the hotel. They made their way to the room. Nagihiko sat on the couch. Rima sat beside him as Amu got him a towel. He wrapped the towel around him, shivering.

"Whoa, did you go swimming?" Kukai wondered, oblivious. Nagihiko glanced at Kukai, his eyes narrowing slightly. Kukai looked confused. Slowly and nervously, Nagihiko explained what happened. Kukai's eyes widened. "W-What?" Tadase and Yaya were there as well.

"This is serious." Tadase whispered. He looked at Amu. "We should tell Sanjou-San and Nikaidou-Sensei. Fujisaki-Kun, relax a bit. You must be frightened. Take it easy. Amu-Chan and I will tell them." Amu nodded, giving Nagihiko a worried expression before leaving to follow Tadase.

"Hey, it's all okay now!" Kukai tried to reassure. "You're safe in the hotel! No one will let your old man come inside. We'll see who it is before opening the door. And, if it makes you feel safer, we'll lock the windows!" Nagihiko hadn't thought of the chance his father could come through the window. He was scared out of his mind. He brought the towel around his head to help it dry faster.

"Nagi-Tan, we'll protect you!" Yaya reassured.

"…He's strong… He's a bulky man…" Nagihiko whispered.

"Well, if all of us fight together, we can defeat him!" Yaya exclaimed, giggling. Nagihiko gave her a small smile. Rima was staring at him. Nagihiko felt her eyes on him, but he didn't face her.

"Nagi… hey, why don't you get some rest? Yaya, let's give him some privacy. Mashiro, are you coming?" Yaya nodded, jumping up.

"I-I'll catch up in a minute." Rima said. Kukai nodded, giving Nagihiko one of his signature grins, as he and Yaya left.

"Thanks." Naghiko whispered. Rima looked at him. "I probably wouldn't be alive if you and Amu-Chan hadn't found me…"

"Look… Don't let this bring you down." It was Nagihiko's turn to look at her. "I mean, of course you'll be down… But, if he does anything more, don't keep it a secret. Tell us if something happens. Don't be like me." Rima muttered the last part, but Nagihiko heard her. He knew that Rima kept everything to herself.

"What are you keeping from us?" Nagihiko wondered, not really wanting to talk about his problems. Rima bit her lip.

"…Nothing." She lied. "Nothing relevant, anyway… Look, just… If your father harms you any more, just…don't hesitate to tell me." Rima whispered. Nagihiko looked at her, surprised.

"Rima-Chan…" Nagihiko wasn't used to her being like this. Rima never really looked after people, especially him. She hated him. However, did Nagihiko only know the outside Rima? Was the inside Rima…caring?

"Ah, well, I've got to go. You should get some rest." Rima stood up, and went to leave the room.

"Wait." Nagihiko called. Rima turned. "I, um…" Nagihiko felt the words, "Have a crush on you," come to his tongue, but he immediately stopped it. "Thanks…" He said instead. Rima looked at him, confused.

"…You're welcome…?" Rima left the room. Nagihiko smiled. He couldn't move that quickly with their romance. However, Rima being nice to him was a step closer to a possibility of them being together. Nagihiko liked that. Not only did he like Rima, but it was an escape from thoughts about his father assaulting him. He fell asleep, without changing, despite the fact it was six o'clock.

**Review please! I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter V

**This chapter is less on the action but more on the romance. I hope you enjoy! I own nothing :3**

A loud beeping noise awoke Nagihiko at once. Rubbing his eyes, he peered at the clock, which read eight o'clock. So, he slept fourteen hours and he wasn't even sick…great. That's when Nagihiko continued to hear the beeping.

_What is that?_ He thought to himself, standing up. It wasn't that loud, but for a light-sleeper like Nagihiko, it easily awoke him. His first thought was it was a burglar alarm. Was his father breaking inside the hotel to kidnap him? Nagihiko's heart started pounding as he made his way to the living room area. That's when he saw his father. Nagihiko began sweating, and panicking.

"What's the big deal?" His father wondered. Nagihiko noticed he held a knife, making his heart beat like crazy. "It's your daddy." Those words echoed through his mind, as his father walked towards him, and moved the knife towards his chest…

"Nagihiko, wake up!" Someone yelled. Nagihiko's eyes snapped open, as he saw Rima beside his bed.

"Where…what…Rima-Chan?" Nagihiko wondered. That's when it suddenly occurred to him that his father about to murder him was just a dream. Nagihiko sighed a breath of relief, but he was still freaked out.

"From your moaning and sweating, I could assume you had a nightmare and from your muttering and bad experiences from yesterday, it seems obvious it was about your father." Rima said. Nagihiko nodded. He looked at the clock. It read eight o'clock. So, one part of his dream was factual… That only freaked him out more.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Nagihiko wondered. "It's still pretty early; shouldn't you be in your room?" Rima looked flustered.

"Uh, well… T-The bathroom in my room was being used by Amu, so I figured I'd use your bathroom…" Rima muttered, a clear lie. "That's when I noticed you shaking in your sleep. So, I decided to check on you."

"I'm fine…thanks though." Nagihiko said. "Well… You can use the bathroom if you need to still, since the other guys are sleeping." Rima bit her lip.

"I don't need it anymore." Rima muttered.

"Okay…" Nagihiko said. "Hey, do you want to take a little walk?" Rima looked at him. "Once I shower first." He added.

"Sure…" Rima muttered. She was already showered. Nagihiko smiled, and went into the shower. He thought about his walk with Rima; would it be considered a date?

After showering, Nagihiko changed, and walked outside of the bathroom, to see Rima chatting with Tadase. Upon seeing him, Tadase waved to Nagihiko.

"How did you sleep Fujisaki-Kun?" Tadase wondered.

"Alright, I suppose… Considering I slept for fourteen hours straight, it couldn't have been too bad." Nagihiko said. Tadase smiled. "Rima-Chan and I are going on a walk for a little bit. See you later." Nagihiko said.

"HAVE FUN!" All three of them turned and saw Kukai, now awake. He winked at Nagihiko. Nagihiko sighed, and shook his head. Nagihiko and Rima left the hotel room, and walked outside of the hotel.

"What exactly happened in your dream anyway… if you don't mind telling me?" Rima wondered. Nagihiko looked at the ground.

"In my dream… I woke up, and I heard an alarm go off. Somehow, I knew it was my father and the alarm was a burglar alarm. I made my way to the living room, and I saw him, holding a knife. Before the dream ended, I remember my father walking towards me, holding a knife. The most frightening part was how real I could feel my emotions… It was just so realistic…" Nagihiko fought back tears. For a few minutes, Rima said nothing.

"Well, it was just a dream. Don't worry about it." Rima reassured. "It's okay now." Nagihiko looked at her.

"Why exactly…are you trying to help me?" Nagihiko asked slowly. "Why do you care about me?"

"It's because, I can relate to you." Rima muttered. "Didn't I already tell you?"

"How so?" Nagihiko wondered. "I appreciate how much you help me, but if I can help you as well, it would be the only way I could repay you…" Rima looked at the ground.

"I don't have problems that matter." Rima muttered. "T-They're irrelevant."

"I don't really think they are." Nagihiko said.

"I don't have any!" Rima squeaked. "I don't!" Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. "No problems, I swear!"

"I don't believe you. However, I know you don't want to talk about them, and neither do I." Nagihiko said, more rudely than he intended. There was a silence between them, the only noise being the sound of their footsteps.

"Sorry…" Rima muttered. "I guess I was acting selfish. I don't have problems…that are as bad as yours. I just think you should share your problems."

"It's fine." Nagihiko muttered. "We should go back now."

"Wait, not yet!" Rima said. Nagihiko looked at her, surprised. "I, um, wanted to tell you something. You see, my parents have been fighting a lot lately. I mean, I'm pretty sure they're getting a divorce." Rima wiped her eyes. "I thought that my problems were the worst thing in the world. That's the reason I went on this trip. I was happy to finally escape the drama at home. That's the same reason I went out with Logan; to escape. I suppose I was trying to be rebellious... I was hooked up in my problems, until your father came and revealed you as yourself. That's when I started thinking. I used to think you were perfect with no problems. That moment changed every opinion I ever had of you. I…respected you. I realized that you had it worse than me. That's what hurt me the most." Nagihiko looked at her. "I didn't want you to keep the information to yourself…just as I do. I want you to be open and tell people." Rima hugged him at that moment, surprising Nagihiko. He hugged her back slowly. After ending the hug, they went back to the hotel room in silence.

"Hey guys! Where were you?" Amu wondered cheerfully.

"On a walk." Rima responded. She went into a different room.

"What exactly happened on 'your walk?" Amu wondered.

"Nothing…really…" Nagihiko lied. He needed time to analyze what Rima just said. She pitied him because he had more problems than her? She wanted him to be open? Nagihiko was completely puzzled, as Kukai walked in the room.

"How was your walk?" Kukai wondered.

"Fine…I guess." Nagihiko said.

"Just fine? Come on; you were with…" Amu stared at them, confused. Nagihiko forced a smile.

"I was just with Rima-Chan, Souma-Kun. What's the worst that could happen?" Kukai opened his mouth, but quickly closed it.

"Nagi, that's right! Nikaidou-Sensei said he wanted to talk to you at some point." Amu reminded him.

"Okay, that sounds fine." Nagihiko muttered, knowing what he would say. "I might as well go now… where is he?"

"I think he's in his room." Amu said. Nagihiko thanked her, and went to Nikaidou and Yukari's room. He knocked on the door. Nikaidou got the door.

"Amu-Chan told me you wanted to see me?" Nagihiko said.

"Oh yes, I did." Nikaidou said. "So… I understand you are going through issues?" Nagihiko nodded. "I won't talk about them with you much, since I assume you don't want to talk about them. However, we're leaving tomorrow and going back home. Can you tell the others?" Nagihiko nodded.

"We don't have to…" Nagihiko whispered, thinking of Rima, and how this vacation was an escape for her.

"It's best if we do. We can hopefully get away from your father." Nikaidou reassured. "Don't worry."

"Thanks…" Nagihiko said. He left the room.

"What did he want?" Kukai wondered, leaning on the chair.

"We're going home tomorrow." Nagihiko announced. He looked at the ground.

"Okay!" Yaya said, giggling. Everyone was in the room. "Yaya misses her parents! They probably miss Yaya as well!"

"Yeah, I agree…" Amu agreed. Nagihiko forced a glance at Rima, who seemed to deliberately avoid eye contact with him.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned and saw Nikaidou and Yukari walk out of their room. "Let's go eat breakfast!" Everyone left the hotel room, and went to the breakfast room. Nagihiko caught up to Rima on their way there.

"Sorry." He whispered. Rima looked at him.

"For…what…?" Rima wondered.

"The going back home thing…" Nagihiko whispered. "I know you said this was going to an escape for…"

"Maybe you didn't hear me, but I said that you were more important!" Rima interrupted. "I care more about you than I do myself." Nagihiko stared at her. That wasn't what she originally meant. She looked away, hiding something.

"Why? And before you interrupt, you didn't tell me that." Nagihiko said. "You just said that you felt bad for me."

"I meant so much more!" Rima snapped. "I just… Ugh, I can't do this anymore!" Rima started walking faster than Nagihiko. What was she hiding?

"What's up with her?" Nagihiko jumped, turning to see Kukai. "She cares more about you than herself?"

"Don't worry about it." Nagihiko grumbled.

"What exactly happened between you two? Did you get in a fight?" Kukai wondered, clueless.

"No… To be perfectly honest, I don't really understand what's exactly going on…" Nagihiko admitted. "She said she's going through a lot, but she realized I'm not perfect and she cares about me but… I just feel like her explanation was very contradictory…"

"Tell me what she said." Kukai said.

"I'll tell you later." Nagihiko promised.

They got to the breakfast room, and everyone got their breakfasts. Nagihiko sat next to Kukai, and not to his surprise, Rima sat on the other side of the table.

"Rima's kind of cute." Kukai randomly whispered to Nagihiko, making him jump. "And by that, I mean really hot."

"W-What?" Nagihiko exclaimed, his face reddening. "Where did that come from?"

"I just saying, I can see where you come from. If I was single and you didn't like her, I'd probably go for her in a minute."

"What do you mean, 'if you were single?" Kukai turned nervously, to an angry Utau next to him. "Do you have intentions of cheating on me?"

"N-No!" Kukai promised. "I'd never do that! You'd cheat on me before I did…"

"What?" Utau exclaimed.

"Huh? U-Uh I was just thinking aloud!" Kukai admitted, flustered. "We make a g-great couple; the best couple ever!" Utau narrowed her eyes at him, and sighed.

"Whatever." She continued eating.

"Oooh, let's play the romance game! We all have to say who you are in love with, okay? No lying!" Yaya yelled. "…Amu-Chi starts!"

"Eh?" Amu exclaimed, blushing. "Who said we're playing this?"

"YAYA DID!" Yaya shouted. "So, even though we all know, WHO DO YOU LOVE?" Amu looked at Tadase nervously.

"Um, well…" Amu nodded towards Tadase, making them both blush.

"Is it the same for Tadase-Tan?" Yaya wondered. Tadase nodded slowly. "NEXT! Kairi-Kun!" Kairi choked on his food.

"I do not participate in childish romances." Kairi said. Yukari looked at him, happily.

"RIMA-TAN!" Yaya announced. Nagihiko clenched his fists.

"...Why don't _you_ say your crush Yaya?" Rima wondered. "We all know you're hiding something." Yaya's mouth opened.

"First you, then Yaya promises, Yaya will announce the MAN OF HER DREAMS!" Yaya said. She looked at Rima, pleadingly.

"I just broke up with a guy; I obviously don't like someone." Nagihiko could easily tell Rima was lying. Even Yaya looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh really?" Yaya said her eyebrows raised. "There's no guy you love?"

"N-None." Rima said, her face red. That's when something occurred to Nagihiko. Was there another reason Rima was so protective of him? Did…Rima have a crush on him? The thought made Nagihiko smile softly. Was there a possibility a romance could happen? "Now it's your turn Yaya. Tell everyone 'the love of your life." Yaya looked at Rima, a giddy smile on her face.

"So, there's this boy Jake that's in Yaya's class that Yaya likes!" Yaya said, grinning. "He's super hot and attractive and kind and sweet and…"

"Well, anyway…" Tadase interrupted. "Since it's our last day here, why don't we do something?"

"YEAH!" Yaya agreed. "We should get candies and ice cream!"

"Something else?" Amu said, her eyebrow raised. "I think Tadase-Kun meant more like…doing an activity together!"

"Our activity can be shopping for candies!" Yaya insisted. "C'mon, we don't have great candy stores at home… Please?"

"Why don't we split up?" Tadase suggested. "Some of us can go shopping with Yuiki-San, and the others can do their own thing?"

"Okay; I will do _anything_ else than accompany Yaya!" Rima quickly said.

"Yeah, sorry Yaya-Chan, I think I'm going to pass on candy shopping." Nagihiko said. "Sorry."

"…On second thought, maybe I will go candy shopping…" Rima said. Nagihiko's eyes narrowed. Why was she avoiding him?

"I thought you said you wouldn't come candy shopping no matter what?" Amu wondered.

"Well… Candy does sound good, I guess…" Rima muttered.

"Hey Rima, why don't you stay? Nagi will be all alone!" Kukai said. Nagihiko wanted to punch Kukai at that moment.

"Well, he can be all alone…" Rima muttered. "See if I care." Nagihiko looked at the ground.

"Rima…isn't that a little rude?" Amu wondered. "Nagihiko's had it hard. Why don't you treat him okay?"

"Amu-Chan, it's…" Nagihiko started.

"Well, you shouldn't talk, hypocrite." Rima hissed. Amu looked at her, shocked. "You're a hypocrite Amu; you treated him badly just because he forgot to tell you. I've had enough of the idiot. I'm not his baby-sitter." Rima muttered.

"It's fine…" Nagihiko tried to reassure. "Amu-Chan, I'm fine, really…"

"Are you sure?" Amu whispered. Nagihiko nodded.

"He needs space." Rima said. "Let him be." Amu looked at Nagihiko, nodding slowly.

"I'll keep him company! He likes me!" Nagihiko narrowed his eyes at Kukai, but nodded. The others left the candy store, while Kukai and Nagihiko retreated to the room.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Nagihiko offered.

"Nah, I don't really feel like going to a candy store." Kukai said. "Besides, you said you'd tell me about Rima!"

"Honestly, I really don't know…" Nagihiko admitted. He explained the whole morning and everything Rima has said to him today.

"That's…confusing?" Kukai said. "I don't get that!"

"I know…" Nagihiko said. "I have a few theories…but I don't want to get my hopes up." Kukai looked at Nagihiko, puzzled.

"What do you mean, hopes up?" Kukai wondered.

"Don't worry about it." Nagihiko said. For the rest of the afternoon, the two of them started chatting about sports.

"AHHHH IT'S CANDY!" Yaya exclaimed, bolting inside the hotel room. "Omigosh, Yaya has been in the mood for, like, ever!"

"Hey guys." Amu greeted Nagihiko and Kukai. "What's up?" She sat down on the couch.

"Nothing really…" Nagihiko said.

"Yup yup, what he said!" Kukai agreed. Nagihiko looked at Rima for a minute. She was looking the other direction. Suddenly, a strange feeling swept through Nagihiko. It was stress…

"Hey, I'm going to get some fresh air. See you guys later." Nagihiko said suddenly. He needed a break; Rima was right. He stepped out of the room, and went outside the hotel. He sighed, walking to the park. He cringed, seeing the lake at the park. Just yesterday, his head had been pulled in and out of that water. He remembered the feeling of fear he had felt. He never wanted to feel that ever again. Nagihiko walked over to a tree.

"Rhythm…" Nagihiko whispered. Rhythm got the cue, and character changed him, allowing him to climb the tree elegantly. Ending the character change, Nagihiko sighed, sitting on the top of the tree. He felt protected by the height of the tree. His father was not in any shape to climb the tree. His father was bulky; not exactly fit for climbing. That made Nagihiko smile, and feel safe for the first time in a while. Well, in reality, two days. That scared Nagihiko; the fact it had only been two days. Two days changed Nagihiko's life, possibly eternally. He stretched out his legs, relaxing on the top of the tree.

"Nagi, it's nice out, isn't it?" Rhythm said.

"Are you kidding Rhythm? It's cold!" Temari exclaimed. Both were right. It wasn't the nicest weather in the world, but certainly was pretty. There was a gentle breeze, all of the leaves blowing in the wind. Nagihiko wasn't freezing, but he wasn't sweating either. He stared out into the sky. It was dark, the sky almost looking grey. It wasn't quite night time yet; Nagihiko hadn't even eaten dinner yet. However, he wasn't hungry.

"Aren't you cold?" That small voice made Nagihiko nearly fall out of the tree. Besides the fact he thought he was alone, the owner of the voice wasn't anyone he would've expected.

"Not really…" Nagihiko admitted. "What are you doing here?"

"I owe you an apology." Rima whispered. "So, sorry for not making sense, I guess…"

"It's okay." Nagihiko whispered. "However, I would like it if you would clarify." Rima looked nervous.

"I guess I should…" Rima whispered. Her voice was distant, mostly because he was in a tree, and she was on the ground.

"Wait." Rima looked at him, as he hopped down from the tree. Carefully, he picked her up bridal-style, and went back to the position he was in, but with Rima on his lap. He was blushing, but he hid the color of his face. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think I might know what you're going to say." Nagihiko whispered. Rima blushed. "I feel the same way. I've felt it for a while now, I guess…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was Nadeshiko and you had a boyfriend; how would that have worked?" He wondered.

"Well…" Rima looked flustered. "What does this make us now?"

"I don't know." Nagihiko looked at the sky for a moment. "It's pretty, isn't it?" Rima looked up as well.

"I suppose…" Rima whispered.

"Up here in the trees, you get a whole different perspective on things…" Nagihiko whispered. "I feel safer."

"I can see what you're saying." Rima whispered. "Well, we should head back…"

"Yeah…" Nagihiko agreed. Before hopping down with her, he kissed her. It was his first time, but he felt the moment was perfect.

**Omigosh, RimaHiko fluffiness! (insert hearts here). Please Review!**


	6. Chapter VI

**Well, I have officially broken my order. I have been rotating between three stories in a certain pattern but now, I just updated this story twice in a row. Well, that's good for fans of this story, since I updated really soon! I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy the drama, comedy, and fluffiness of this chapter. **

"96 BOTTLES OF THE BEER ON THE WALL. 96 BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 96 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! 95 BOTTLES…" That was the song people sang on the bus when they needed to throw away time. However, most people didn't scream it at the top of their lungs and sing it alone. That is, no one, _except_ for Yaya. Nagihiko tried to tune her out, but he really couldn't. She was way too loud. No one could tell her to stop, because she covered everyone's voices. Nagihiko could see Rima, who was in the worst position being next to Yaya; turn the volume really loudly on hr IPod.

"Yaya, my IPod is on maximum volume, and I can barely here it!" Rima snapped, her voice louder because she couldn't here herself.

"93 BOTTLES OF BEER…" Yaya said, oblivious to Rima.

"YAYA!" Rima yelled. Yaya finally stopped, a relief to everyone.

"Sorry…" Yaya said. Rima lowered the volume on her music, smirking. Nagihiko watched her for a moment. He thought of yesterday, when they exchanged both of their first kisses…

Flashback

_ After ending the kiss, Nagihiko was stunned. He had never kissed anyone before, and he was most definitely not ever expecting it to be with Rima. What on earth had made him do that? Rima's strange behavior made it seem to Nagihiko she liked him, but was that too fast? Blushing madly, he remembered they were on a tree. He took her hand gently, and helped her down the tree. They walked back to the hotel, in silence. _

_ "Hey guys, what's up? Where have you guys been? We ate dinner without you!" Amu had said. Everything seemed foggy. _

_ "I'm tired; good night!" Rima said, running to the girls room, and probably going straight to sleep. All other eyes turned to Nagihiko. He smiled sheepishly._

_ "Nothing important really…" He lied, smiling casually. "Don't worry about it." They all seemed to believe his lie. _

_ "Do you want to eat dinner? I mean, we all had dinner, but we could accompany you, and possibly have dessert." Tadase said._

_ "Dessert? What?" Yaya had exclaimed. Everyone laughed. _

_ "I'd invite Rima, but I guess she's tired." That relieved Nagihiko. _

_ "I guess…" Nagihiko said. "Well, let's go!"_

Thinking back to yesterday made Nagihiko blush even more. He looked out the window. They had just started the drive home from their vacation. The ride was going to take about two hours. Having flown to Europe recently, Nagihiko really thought two hours was nothing. However, Yaya's opinion seemed to differ…

"Guys! Let's play the crushes game!" Yaya said, excited.

"Didn't we do that at breakfast yesterday?" Rima wondered.

"Yeah, but crushes change! Please?" Yaya begged. Suddenly, there was déjà vu… Sitting in the window seat, playing a romance game… However, Nagihiko wasn't sitting next to Amu this time.

"I'm in! Not that my crush changed!" Kukai said, grinning. Not that anyone could match Yaya's energy level, but Kukai came closer than everyone else.

"Yaya, has yours changed?" Rima wondered.

"No, Yaya still loves Jack!" Yaya said grinning.

"I thought you liked Jake." Rima questioned.

"Uh, yeah! That's what Yaya meant!" Yaya said. Nagihiko never really thought Yaya was honest about her crush on "Jake" but he never really thought too much of it.

"Who's _your_ crush, Yaya?" Rima asked, an eyebrow raised. "And not Jake or Jack, or whatever. Your _real_ crush." Yaya looked nervous.

"N-No one! Nagi-Tan who's yours?" Yaya asked. Nagihiko looked up.

"Huh? Oh, I don't really like anyone…" Nagihiko lied. He didn't really care if he told Yaya about Rima, but he knew Rima would be angry, and he didn't want to screw up things before they even started…

"Are you sure?" Yaya wondered.

"Yeah, are you sure?" Kukai mimicked, nudging Nagihiko. He narrowed his eyes at Kukai.

"I am positive. Since we know everyone's love interests, why don't we discuss something else?" Nagihiko said. Yaya pouted.

"I hope Ami survived long enough without me…" Amu whispered. "You know? I missed her… I never really thought I'd say that."

"Why would you never say that? She's your sister; you care about her." Rima wondered. Amu opened her mouth to speak, but Yaya interrupted.

"Because little siblings are annoying! They take all of the attention, when you need more love then them!" Yaya complained.

"I guess more or less what Yaya said?" Amu said slowly. Utau, who sat next to Amu, glared at her and Yaya.

"Not in every case." Utau muttered.

"Oh c'mon Utau; you're the most annoying!" Kukai teased, but Utau glared at him intensely.

"Well... Who else is excited to get back home?" Tadase asked, trying to make conversation. Nagihiko was, but he didn't say anything. He knew Rima wouldn't say anything either.

"I'm excited! You know, we can just relax for the rest of the summer!" Kukai said grinning. "You guys are starting middle school next year!"

"Not Yaya…" Yaya muttered sadly. "And Kairi-Kun." She added as an afterthought.

"Well, most of you are! And besides, you two can lead the guardians! That will be awesome!" Kukai said.

"Yeah…" Yaya sighed. "But I'll miss all of you!"

"It's not like you'll never see us again." Rima said. "Besides, you already know how it's like without Kukai and…him." Nagihiko sighed about being referred to as "him." Yaya looked at Rima, puzzled.

"Who's him?" Yaya wondered. "Only Kukai-Tan left early!"

"…Nagihiko left you guys at one point." Rima reminded.

"Huh? Oh yeah; you two are the same person!" Yaya said. Nagihiko nodded uncomfortably. One more hour of sitting here awkwardly…

"Is there a bathroom on this bus?" Kukai wondered.

"Yeah, there's one in the back." Kairi told him. Kukai thanked him, and got up, going to the bathroom.

"Yaya's bored!" Yaya moaned.

"Yaya, in one hour we'll be-" Rima was cut off by Yaya's sudden screeching.

"94 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL…"

"Does anyone have a tranquilizer?" Rima asked. After Yaya continued singing, Rima sighed and got up, moving over to Nagihiko's seat.

"You want to sit next to me?" Nagihiko exclaimed, shocked.

"You're better than Yaya…anyone is." Rima grunted, stealing Kukai's previous seat. "Is that okay with you?"

"O-Of course…" Nagihiko replied.

"HEY RIMA-TAN!" Yaya moaned. At that moment, the bus driver hushed Yaya, making Rima and Kusu-Kusu start laughing. That was rare… Nagihiko only recalled Rima laughing when he fell into a hole… The only ways to get Rima to laugh were Nagihiko's fails and Yaya getting into trouble.

` "Hey you stole my seat!" Kukai grunted.

"Sorry." Rima muttered. "Sit next to your 'sister." Kukai grinned, and happily sat beside Yaya.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let the two of them sit next to each other. Kukai and Yaya-Chan isn't exactly the best combination…" Nagihiko pointed out.

"Whatever. I didn't want to sit next to Yaya." Rima muttered. Nagihiko felt slightly awkward. Especially considering last night's events…

"I would've never guessed you two would sit next to each other!" Amu said smiling. Rima narrowed her eyes at Amu.

"I'm shocked you chose Utau over Tadase." Rima said. Tadase blushed.

"W-Well…" Amu was blushing. Rima smirked. Nagihiko looked out of the window. He wanted to be home. He wanted to tell his mother about his father's return, maybe he would get more information about his father…

"Nagihiko." Rima whispered. Nagihiko turned. No one else heard her, since they were in their own conversations.

"Yeah?" Nagihiko wondered.

"I, um…" Rima looked at the ground. "…What are we exactly now?" Nagihiko looked at her puzzled. "We both know what happened last night; it was pretty obvious." Nagihiko nodded.

"I don't know…" Nagihiko admitted. "Is now…supposed to be where I ask you out?" Rima giggled nervously.

"Maybe… I don't know…" Rima muttered. "It's interesting… both of us have parental problems, yet we find that we should start something, despite what happened with our parents."

"Yeah…" Nagihiko admitted.

"It will be better, I'm sure…" Rima tried to comfort. He was not used to Rima trying to reassure him. He hoped she was right…

"I hope so… Thanks… I'm not ever sure I thanked you for helping me." Nagihiko said. "I'd probably be depressed if it weren't for you."

"Whatever." Rima muttered. Nagihiko held her hand, hoping no one else noticed.

"Well… Maybe you do want to go out?" Nagihiko said. "I mean, do you want to go out with me?" Rima laughed nervously at his awkwardness.

"I-I, uh, guess…" Rima replied, blushing.

"What do you guys think?" Kukai asked. Nagihiko and Rima both looked at Kukai, immediately letting go of each other's hands.

"About what?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Don't tell me…you two didn't hear anything?" Kukai exclaimed.

"Nope." Rima replied. Nagihiko smiled at her for a second.

"Forget it…" Kukai muttered, sighing. "It wasn't important."

"Okay." Rima said.

"YAYA SEES SEIYO!" Yaya exclaimed loudly.

"That means we're almost there!" Amu exclaimed. "Wow, I'm going to miss that school…"

"It will be okay." Tadase reassured. "We can always visit." Since they paid the bus extra money, it specifically stopped at everyone's houses. First, it stopped at Yaya's house.

"BYE EVERYONE!" Yaya said giddily, as she ran out of the bus. Almost immediately after she left, the bus went silent. The bus drove silently to Amu's house. Amu stepped off the bus, and went to her house. Next, they went to Tadase's house and then Rima's.

"Bye." Rima whispered to Nagihiko. She squeezed his hand for a second, making Nagihiko freeze. It wasn't anything close to their kiss yesterday, but it still surprised him. She left the bus.

"Hey." Nagihiko looked up, surprised that Kukai was suddenly next to him. Kairi and Utau moved a little closer as well. "So, what exactly were the two of discussing?"

"W-We were just…"

"Look, I could care less about your little love life, but I noticed you two holding hands." Utau muttered. "I don't know much about romance, but I know that 'just friends' don't hold hands." Nagihiko's face heated up.

"YOU TWO WERE HOLDING HANDS! Whoa…" Kukai exclaimed.

"Kukai…" Nagihiko sighed. "I guess we're dating now…"

"Y-You are?" Kukai exclaimed.

"I asked her out." Nagihiko grunted.

"You did? When? How did I miss that?" Kukai moaned.

` "I guess you weren't eavesdropping." Nagihiko said.

"How did you two suddenly move so quickly?" Kairi wondered. Nagihiko almost forgot he was there. "Before, you weren't anything, and then now you two are suddenly dating…"

"W-Well… We both sort of told each other yesterday that we liked each other…" Nagihiko muttered shyly. "T-That's when we kissed…" Kukai stared at him, shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Kukai exclaimed.

"It only happened last night…" Nagihiko muttered. "I was going to… I just didn't have the chance." Kukai stared at him in astonishment, until the bus got to Kukai's house. He grinned at Nagihiko, and waved to the other two, before leaving the bus. Finally, they got to Nagihiko's house.

"Good-bye guys." Nagihiko said to Utau and Kairi. He waved to Nikaidou and Yukari when he got to the front where they sat, and then he left the bus, going inside his house.

"Nagihiko!" Baaya exclaimed, hugging him. "How was your trip, young master?"

"It was…" Nagihiko didn't know what to say. Baaya looked at him, suspicious something was up. He explained how his father was back.

"No…way…" Baaya exclaimed. "I need to tell your mother!" Baaya left the room to go tell Nagihiko's mother. Nagihiko's mother and Baaya came back, both astonished.

"What did he do?" Nagihiko's mother asked. He wasn't sure if he should explain about how he told everyone about Nadeshiko. So, he explained everything else.

"Oh no…" At that moment there was a knock on the door. "I really hope it's not…" Just then, Baaya got the door, and it revealed a familiar muscular man. Nagihiko's mother looked as if she was going to pass out.

"Nice house you've got." Daisuke said. The last time he saw Daisuke, Nagihiko nearly drowned. So obviously, Nagihiko was frightened.

"What are you doing here?" Nagihiko's mother shouted. "You have no business coming here!"

"I wanted to see my son, or well as you raise him, my daughter." Daisuke said. "I wanted to pay you a visit as well, Natsumi."

"You've already got your chance with him!" Nagihiko's mother shouted. "Just leave!" Daisuke didn't budge.

"You never wanted him in the first place." Daisuke reminded her. Natsumi's eyes were shaking. "He was a mistake in your mind. You wanted to kill him."

"Just…leave…" Natsumi whispered. Tears were in her eyes.

"You had no feelings for the son that you accidently made; you wanted a daughter."

"That isn't…"

"You can't deny it, Natsumi. You didn't want anything to do with him." The truth of the words hurt Nagihiko.

"Things have changed. I love my son. Neither of us want you! Leave this property now, or I _will_ call the police on you." Natsumi said.

"We will see each other again." Daisuke whispered. He walked away casually. There was silence at the Fujisaki Manor.

"I can't let that happen again…" Natsumi whispered. She looked at Nagihiko slowly. That's when he knew what his mother was thinking.

"Mother…is there another way?" Nagihiko asked.

"I don't see any other solution. It's the only way." His mother whispered. Nagihiko looked at the ground. "Get some rest." Nagihiko nodded, and went to his room. He changed into pajamas.

"Nagi…" Rhythm whispered. Temari looked at him sadly. A shadow was over his face.

"There's no stopping it…" He whispered. "It is what it is."

**You will find out what they are talking about next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review! **


	7. Chapter VII

**So, I broke my usual cycle of my three stories. That's good for fans of this fanfic. Well, I hope you enjoy this sad sad chapter. I own nothing, except for Daisuke Remura and Logan Heinlen!**

For the whole night, sleep couldn't come to Nagihiko. He couldn't fall asleep no matter what he did or tried. He could only think of what happened yesterday. He didn't want to leave his friends. Yeah, he was scared of his father, but Nagihiko didn't want to leave his friends; especially considering he had just asked out Rima, and she accepted…

"Good morning Nagi!" Rhythm greeted cheerfully. Nagihiko, who wasn't so cheerful, merely grunted. He wasn't in a good mood since he didn't want to leave, and the fact he didn't sleep at all. Temari got out of her egg, and smiled. Nagihiko got dressed, and walked downstairs. He decided that he wanted to see his friends on his last day here. He needed to tell them he was leaving. So, he sent out a mass text, saying to meet in the park because he needed to tell them something. He got there first obviously, sitting on the bench. He watched the little kids playing and the parents laughing with them. He would miss this, miss it all. Why did he have to leave?

"YAYA'S HERE!" Yaya announced loudly. Nagihiko looked up, and gave her a smile.

"It's good to see you Yaya-Chan." Nagihiko said. Yaya grinned.

"Yaya knows, right?" Yaya said, grinning. "Why are we meeting here anyway?"

"I need to tell you guys something… The others should be here shortly." Nagihiko said. Surely enough, the other three former guardians plus Kukai and Kairi arrived together.

"Long time no see!" Kukai said, smirking sarcastically. "So, what's up? Anything change in a day?" Little did he know, Nagihiko's life changed drastically. He looked at the ground.

"Actually, yeah, it did." Nagihiko admitted. All eyes were on him. "That's why I called all of you." Nagihiko paused. "Well, texted all of you to be technical." He added before Rima could correct him.

"What happened?" Amu asked.

"Last night when I got home, we had a little visitor at my house, of course being my father. It wasn't exactly a good visit, but my family and I are fine." Nagihiko sighed. "So my mother has decided… Tomorrow morning, I'm leaving for Europe again." No one said anything for a minute.

"W-What?" Rima exclaimed.

"You can't leave!" Amu protested.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yaya shrieked. She had tears in her eyes, as she hugged Nagihiko tightly. Nagihiko smiled softly, hugging Yaya back.

"It won't be long, I can assume." Nagihiko reassured. "It will probably be a year, at most." Yaya looked horrified.

"No way." Kukai said. Nagihiko looked at him. "No, no, not for a year! I'd prefer you not to leave, but not another year! C'mon, I can't do that!" Kukai moaned.

"It isn't really my choice in the matter…" Nagihiko muttered.

"You have to stop your mom! Tell her that you don't want to leave! Tell her you're strong enough to deal with your father!" Kukai said.

"She isn't necessarily scared for me…she's scared for herself as well…" Nagihiko muttered. "There's no point in arguing it; it's happening whether we like it or not." All of the others looked sad; even Kairi with his usual stoic expression, looked unhappy. Yaya still hugged him, putting her head on his shoulder. Nagihiko patted her head. He could hear her crying which made him a little more upset.

"Fujisaki-Kun, you've contributed much to make the guardians how it is today. You will not be forgotten." Kairi said. "However, we shouldn't worry about his departure right now, considering he isn't leaving yet."

"We can all do something today." Tadase said. "We can all share our last day with Fujisaki-Kun." Before Yaya could be upset again, Nagihiko quickly added, "It isn't my last day! I'll be back soon."

"A year? Not very soon…" Rima muttered.

"It's better than five years." Nagihiko pointed out. "I'll be back, I promise."

"Nagi-Tan, I don't know what I'll do without you… You've become one of my closest friends!" Yaya moaned through tears, without talking in the third person.

"I'll miss you too Yaya…" Nagihiko whispered. Even though Yaya could be loud and disruptive at times, she was also a sincere and sweet girl. She was a great friend.

"Yaya, enjoy Nagi while you still have him. It's his last day here; we need to make it as enjoyable as possible." Amu said.

"Y-You're right!~" Yaya agreed, smiling. She let go of Nagihiko finally. "We need to do something fun! What do you want Nagi-Tan?"

"Huh? Oh, it doesn't really matter…" Nagihiko admitted. "We could just hang out, if you want." So, they stayed at the park, hanging out.

"We should have a picnic!" Amu suggested.

"YEAH!" Yaya agreed. She wiped a final tear off of her face.

"We need picnic materials though… Hey, we'll meet back up here! Nagi, come on, we'll go to my place and get picnic stuff!" Kukai said, practically dragging Nagihiko to his place. "We need a blanket, and some sandwiches." Kukai said. "I'll make sandwiches for both of us!"

"That's fine, if you don't mind." Nagihiko said.

"Nah, it's all cool!" Kukai said grinning. His grin faded very soon. "I'm not letting you leave."

"Kukai, there's nothing we can do about it." Nagihiko said, his voice having an edge of anger. "If there was, I'd stay in a second. Just, let me enjoy my last day here. I would want nothing more of my memories of your guys for the year to be positive." Kukai looked at the ground, sadly.

"Yeah…" Kukai whispered.

"You're the one who's always positive. I know you don't need me. You survived without me when I left the first time. It isn't much different."

"I was just looking forward to you coming to the middle school. You know, I have friends, but I want to be at the same school with my best friend." Those words stung Nagihiko. He knew that Kukai was probably his best friend, but it still hurt.

"I'll…be back in a year. So, I'll be back for next year… The school's three years, right?" Kukai nodded. Both walked in silence to get the sandwiches and the blanket. This wasn't how Nagihiko wanted to spend his last day with his friends. They made their way back to the park. Nagihiko sat down on the blankets that were put together.

"MMMM THE SANDWICH IS SOOOOO GOOD!~ THANKS AMU-CHI!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Yaya, Amu didn't make our sandwiches; Su character changed her." Rima pointed out.

"Well, it was Amu-Chi's would-be self!" Yaya protested.

"But, it wasn't the current Amu."

"Yeah!"

"It wasn't!"

"It was! Amu-Chi deserves credit!" Yaya moaned. Amu sweat dropped.

"No, she doesn't!" Rima snapped. "Whatever, this argument serves no purpose." Just like that, Rima ate her sandwich in complete silence. Nagihiko could tell that Rima didn't care about the argument but she was in a bad mood… It hurt even more to know that _he_ was the reason of her sadness.

"Well…thanks Amu-Chi AND Su!" Yaya said.

"No problem ~desu!" Su responded. Everyone ate their sandwiches in silence. Nagihiko looked up at the sky. He didn't want to leave. His friends weren't helping that matter, only making it harder for him. He imagined flying in the sky. Well, technically, he would be flying in a plane tomorrow, but he imagined flying like a bird…

"It's getting cold outside… Maybe we should go to someone's house; perhaps mine?" Tadase suggested. Everyone nodded, and left for Tadase's house. For the rest of the afternoon, everyone, with the exception of Rima and perhaps Kairi joked around, and had fun.

"Can we do the crushes game again?" Yaya moaned.

"Yaya, we've done that game like three times in three days!" Amu protested.

"I think…crushes have changed for some people." Yaya said, grinning. Nagihiko had a scary thought that somehow she knew about him and Rima…

"It's fine, Amu-Chan." Nagihiko said. He knew that Yaya might have been trying to say something more with this game. Maybe she's somehow trying to confess to someone? Yaya used the name "Jack" and "Jake" …Was she trying to refer to the Jack of the guardians? Nagihiko knew it wouldn't be him, and Yaya considered herself Kukai's sister, so that only left… Nagihiko looked at Kairi, and it made him smirk. The two of them would be funny together, considering Kairi is calm and serious and Yaya is the polar opposite.

"YAYAYAAYYY!" Yaya said grinning. "TADASE FIRST!"

"I, um… It hasn't changed in a day…" Tadase said, blushing a little.

"AMU-CHI!" Yaya announced.

"Same." Amu muttered, blushing.

"What about Ikuto?" Rima asked. Nagihiko looked at her. What was she thinking?

"Uh, Ikuto's just, well, um, I guess so…" Tadase looked hurt. It was probably lucky Utau wasn't here…

"NEXT, KUKAI-TAN!"

"UTAU!" Kukai said, mimicking Yaya's booming voice.

"HM, UM, RIMA-TAN!" Nagihiko looked away. He felt Kukai and Kairi's eyes on him. Rima stared at Yaya for a few seconds. "Rima-Tan, do you have a crush on Yaya?" Yaya asked innocently. Rima looked horrified.

"N-No! I would never have a crush on you! Even if I wasn't straight, I would never pick you!" Rima exclaimed. Yaya had an almost nervous expression on her face, confirming Nagihiko's theory.

"Just curious! Well, tell your friends who you like!" Yaya said.

"I…" Rima looked at the ground. "It doesn't matter now anyway." That made Nagihiko's heart break into many pieces. It made him feel guilty for leaving. And he hated how there was nothing he could do to stay with her, and he wouldn't see her for a year… He felt a tear in his eye. He quickly wiped it away, hoping no one noticed.

"You should never ever give up on your crush!" Yaya said.

"Well, what if you aren't going to see them again?" Rima wondered.

"You don't know that!" Yaya said. "Why won't you see him?"

"It doesn't matter now." Rima repeated. She looked sad, making Nagihiko want to cry. He hated how it was his fault that she was upset. He couldn't blame her though… Nagihiko had just asked her out, helping her escape her problems at home, and now, he was leaving for a year.

"Can't you say who it is?" Yaya moaned.

"No."

"Why not?" Yaya moaned.

"Because… Okay, is this enough attention on me? I'll be right back." Rima muttered, leaving. Nagihiko looked at the ground.

"Uh, Nagi-Tan?" Yaya asked. "Do you like anyone?"

"What Rima-Chan said…" Nagihiko said sadly.

"Huh?" Now Yaya looked close to tears. "You'll be back soon Nagi-Tan! You said so yourself! Don't give up on your crush!"

"I wouldn't, but I'm pretty sure she just gave up on me." Nagihiko muttered.

"What do you mean; she _just_ gave up on you?" Amu asked.

"Well, I assume you all saw Rima-Chan's little performance." Nagihiko muttered. Everyone stared at Nagihiko in shock.

"You…like…?" Amu exclaimed. Nagihiko nodded.

"I asked her out on the bus. She accepted. Now, I'm leaving." Nagihiko explained.

"YOU CAN DO LONG-DISTANCE DATING!" Yaya exclaimed. Nagihiko considered saying that his mother wouldn't let him use electronic communication, considering she would still make him dance, but Nagihiko just smiled and nodded. He needed to stay happy for the others, but Rima was making it harder for him.

"Who's next?" Tadase asked, changing the subject.

"OH YEAH, UH, UH, KAIRI-KUN?" Yaya exclaimed, blushing. Out of the corner of his eye, Nagihiko saw Kairi looking nervous. Did he like Yaya as well, or did he know that Yaya liked him? Rima walked back in at that moment.

"I…don't like anyone right now." Kairi said. Yaya looked really disappointed.

"I guess we're done…" Yaya whispered. Her enthusiasm was gone.

"Yaya, you still have to go." Rima pointed out.

"Yeah, she's right; don't worry." Nagihiko winked at Yaya. Yaya stared at Nagihiko in astonishment.

"Yaya will be right back! C'mon Nagi-Tan!" Yaya said, dragging Nagihiko out of the room. "H-How did you know about Kairi-Tan?" Yaya exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't know for certain, but I guessed it when you used the names Jack and Jake and you looked constantly nervous when it got to your turn for this game." Nagihiko explained.

"Yeah…" Yaya agreed. "Okay, Yaya can do this!" They walked back into Tadase's room. "Alright, so Yaya _does_ have a crush!"

"Who is it now; Jock?" Rima wondered.

"Nah, Jack was closest." Yaya said. "Since, well, it is Jack. Well, he isn't Jack _yet_, but he will be very soon!"

"Wait, are you saying your crush isn't born yet?" Rima exclaimed.

"NOOOO!" Yaya exclaimed. Nagihiko could tell that Rima really didn't think that, but she wanted to annoy Yaya. "He's born! He just isn't Jack yet. Currently, Jack is yours." Rima looked completely confused. She raised an eyebrow. "But… in a few weeks, Jack will be mine!"

"Yaya, what do you mean, Jack is mine? Isn't he your crush?" Rima wondered.

"Well, he _will_ be my crush." Yaya explained. "Right now, he's your crush. But very soon, he won't be yours, and will be MINE!" Rima looked at Yaya in complete confusion. "Jack is very tall. Especially your Jack, compared to you."

"H-Hey!" Rima exclaimed. Yaya grinned manically. "I don't know any Jacks…oh…" Rima looked at Yaya, a shocked face on Rima. "H-How did you know that….?"

"Yaya has her sources." Yaya said, batting her eyelashes.

"Wait a minute…you like K-"

"SHHHH!" Yaya said loudly. "That's what we're getting to!" Amu looked confused.

"Ace, it's okay, I've figured it out." Kairi said softly. "To be perfectly honest, I knew it for a while." Yaya looked petrified. Amu looked super confused, until Tadase whispered it in her ear.

"W-What are you going to say!" Yaya exclaimed. "Are we a couple?"

"I…don't know if I'm ready yet." Kairi whispered. "I need to think it through." He looked flustered.

"AWWWWW YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" Kukai said in a Yaya mimicking voice. Rima smiled at that, the first time the whole entire day.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?" Yaya agreed. Kairi looked at the ground.

"Wow, it's five o'clock? Wow, time flies quickly…" Amu said.

"F-Five o'clock? I have to go!" Rima exclaimed. "Shoot, my mom's going to kill me!"

"I should be on my way as well." Kairi agreed. "Until next time, Fujisaki-Kun." Nagihiko smiled at Kairi.

"Good luck being the Jack…again." Nagihiko said. "Since you've already been the Jack, I know you'll be a great Jack. Good bye Kairi." Kairi smiled a rare smile of his, and waved, leaving. He still had a blush on his cheeks. The next one, Nagihiko was not even close to ready to say good-bye to. Rima came towards him, hugging him. She put her head on his shoulder.

"What airport terminal at what time?" Rima whispered into his ear.

"Union Gate at seven, why?" Nagihiko whispered, suddenly realizing her reasoning. "Rima-Chan, don't…"

"See you tomorrow." She whispered. She kissed his cheek gently, and followed Kairi out of the room. Nagihiko felt like he was floating for a second. He was secretly glad to see her again tomorrow, but he knew that it wouldn't be good for either of them.

"When were you going to tell us you two were dating?" Yaya exclaimed.

"Well, we weren't officially dating…" Nagihiko muttered. "We didn't actually go on a date."

"Still! When did _that_ happen?" Yaya exclaimed.

"Remember that night when we were away where Rima-Chan and I came back to the hotel late?" The others nodded. "Well, I had realized that Rima had been being especially nice to me when I was upset and she was acting very strangely around me. So, we were on a tree, when we both confessed to each other. That's when I kissed her…"

"You…two…kissed?" Yaya exclaimed. Amu looked shocked. Nagihiko nodded, uncomfortably.

"On the bus home yesterday when she sat next to me, I asked her out."

"How did we not hear you?" Amu exclaimed.

"Yaya-Chan was talking loudly." Nagihiko said. Yaya looked away, looking guilty. "My mother mentioned that she wanted me home for dinner, so I should head back…"

"NO, YOU CAN'T!" Yaya exclaimed, clinging to him. "YAYA WANTS TO COME TO DINNER TOO! YAYA WANTS TO COME TO EUROPE TOO!"

"I wish you all could…" Nagihiko whispered softly. "Yaya, you have to worry about Kairi. Make him fall for you." Yaya started crying. Nagihiko hugged his friend. "I'll be back soon…" He let go of Yaya, and hugged Amu.

"Oh Nagi… If you have time, email us at some point!" Amu said. She sounded upset.

"I'll try my best." Nagihiko promised. He went over to Tadase next.

"Fujisaki-Kun… I'll see you soon." Tadase said.

"Tadase, call me Nagihiko." Nagihiko said, smiling. They shook hands, but then hugged anyway.

"MY MAN!" Kukai said, hitting his back. It hurt, but Nagihiko hugged Kukai anyway. He didn't care; Kukai was his best friend.

"I'll miss you…" Nagihiko whispered. "Hey, we can play a match of basketball when I get back. I'll try to practice." Kukai's eyes lit up, even though they had tears in it.

"You better Fujisaki!" Kukai said. "It's on!" They first-pounded, then Kukai's tears came down. Nagihiko had never seen Kukai cry before. He waved to all of his friends, then left Tadase's house, feeling close to tears himself. All of his friends, he wouldn't see them in a year… Well, except for Rima, who he would see once more… When he got home, he ate a quick dinner not eating much, and then he went straight to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Nagihiko, it's time." His mother said, coming in his room the next morning. Nagihiko woke up, looking at the clock, which read six-thirty. Nagihiko got dressed, showered, and skipped breakfast.<p>

"Mother, I'll meet you there." Naghiko said. He combed his hair and he wore nicer clothes. He dragged his suitcase to the airport. Every step he took closer to the airport just made him farther away from home.

"Hey, wait up!" He heard Rima call. So, she actually came… Nagihiko stopped, waiting for Rima to catch up. It took a little longer, considering Rima wasn't exactly the fastest. Nagihiko didn't want to look at her, but he looked anyway and gave her a poignant smile.

"You shouldn't have come." He whispered softly. He looked away from her, hoping to conceal his tears.

"I needed to come. I couldn't just say good-bye like that." Rima whispered.

"I should have just left, as I did the first time. I should've just left a small note and walked away." Nagihiko whispered. "Just leave now. It will spare us both from pain."

"No." Rima responded coldly. "I don't want to let you go like a balloon; I want to hold onto you forever…" Rima kissed him. He knew she would, so he let her kiss him for a whole minute.

"There's no stopping it now…" Nagihiko whispered. "I wouldn't have left if it weren't for my mother. I could've dealt with my father." Nagihiko sighed. "It's only a year… I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll miss you…" Rima whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Me too…" Nagihiko admitted. "Rima-Chan, if you find anyone you happen to fall for, you can… You know…" Rima was crying now.

"I won't… I can't…"

"I should go now. I'll see you in a year. Good-bye Rima-Chan…" Rima was crying as Nagihiko hurried off. He was crying too. He didn't want to leave. He made his way to where Baaya and his mother stood.

"Let's go." Nagihiko's mother said. Nagihiko nodded, hiding his tears. Nagihiko didn't want to leave any of them. However, Nagihiko didn't realize yet, but he would see his friends in a much sooner time than a year…

**So...sad :'( This final scene was inspired by the song Inside Out by Britney Spears. The lyrics are fitting. Also, if you are a common follower of me, you'll realize that the final scene was taken from a preview I had for a story a LONG time ago O.O. Please review! More review = Quicker updates :D**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a little while. My original copy of this story got deleted, but this one came out better anyway. Also, school got in the way, meaning slower updates. It doesn't help also that now that I started watching Doctor Who, I spend a lot of computer time watching that. Whatever. I own nothing, and please enjoy!**

The sounds of the engine roared, as the plane got higher altitude. Clouds sped by the window Nagihiko was looking out of. He had been in planes a couple of times before. He had been on this exact flight a little more than a year ago, going to Paris just as he did before. Even though he was sad last time, it was worse now. His friends knew about Nadeshiko now. He had even managed to get a date. However, all of that would be put behind him for a year. Nagihiko tried to rationalize, telling himself it was only a year. However, a year seemed eras away. His friends would probably get new friends to replace him. Rima would get a new boyfriend… Nagihiko sighed, putting his head on his knuckle. Good-bye Japan…

* * *

><p>When Rima heard the news, she shouldn't have been surprised. It was a matter of time before it would happen. It would mean less fighting. However, Rima only wanted to cry.<p>

"Your father and I…we're getting a divorce." Rima's mother told her, as Rima ate breakfast. Rima had nearly dropped her toast. She was already having a bad day, and her parents' divorce didn't help matters. Rima hadn't said anything; what was she going to say? She only looked away, and quickly went to her room. Why did everything go wrong in her life? Maybe she could've survived with her parents' divorce, if the one person that put a smile to her face was still here. However, regarding Rima's luck, he was gone for a whole year.

"Rima… I'm sure your parents can find love with other people! Don't worry!" Kusu-Kusu tried to reassure.

"I only wanted them to be together, but I guess they won't…" Rima sighed, and started crying. "Why can't life be how it was a freaking day ago? They would've broken up anyway, but couldn't he be home?"

"He'll be home soon!" Kusu-Kusu tried to reassure.

"_A year_ isn't soon." Rima pointed out. "I'll miss him…" She continued to sob. Suddenly, there was a knock on Rima's window. Rima rubbed her eyes, and went to window, shocked to see Yaya. She made a very strange face, and grinned. Rima sighed, and opened the door. "How did you know where I live?"

"Amu-Chi told me!" Yaya said.

_ How did she know…?_ Rima thought to herself. "Whatever…what are you doing here?"

"We're meeting at the Royal Garden! You know, like an ex-guardian meeting, well, besides Yaya, since she is still a guardian!"

"What about ex-guardians minus one?" Rima grunted. Yaya looked sad, but ignored Rima's question.

"Let's go!" Yaya dragged Rima's hand, and pulled her out the window.

"Y-YAYA!" Rima cried, realizing what just happened. "YOU JUST PULLED ME OUT OF A WINDOW!"

"I wasn't thinking!" Yaya moaned. Luckily, Rima's house was only two stories, so they didn't fall too far. They had a little time to land on their feet. They had some bruises, but no real injury.

"Y-You idiot!" Rima exclaimed. "We could've been hospitalized! Don't you have any common sense?"

"Well, we're okay! LET'S GO!" Yaya grabbed Rima's arm, and dragged her all the way to the Royal Garden. Rima was already having a bad day, despite the time only being ten o'clock. First, Nagihiko left, then her parents are getting a divorce, and now she fell out of a window. They arrived at the Royal Garden, to see Amu and Tadase.

"HEY GUYS! RIMA-TAN AND YAYA FELL OUT OF A WINDOW! IT WAS SOOOO MUCH FUN!"

"You… fell out of a window?" Amu exclaimed.

"She _dragged_ me out of a window." Rima grunted.

"It was fun!"

"No, it wasn't! You forget that we _fell out of a window_!"

"It was fun though! Like a new experience!"

"I'm so done with new experiences." Rima muttered.

"Is something the matter?" Amu asked. Tadase looked at Amu, mouthing "Nagihiko."

"It's not just him…" Rima sighed. She wasn't used to telling others stuff. However, she told Nagihiko to tell others his problems, so she decided to stay true to her word. "My parents are getting a divorce."

"I'm sorry Mashiro-San. If there's anything you want us to do…" Tadase said.

"It doesn't matter." Rima muttered. It was a huge lie, but Rima didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey guys!" Kukai walked inside, grinning.

"KUKAI-TAN!" Yaya exclaimed, hugging him. Kukai hugged her back.

"How are you Souma-Kun?" Tadase asked.

"I've been better, but I'm alright!" Kukai said. "How about you, Tadase?

"I'm alright." Tadase said, smiling. "After the Tsukiyomi siblings get here, we're going to do something."

"Eh? Utau and I-Ikuto are coming?" Amu exclaimed. Her face looked red.

"Yeah…" Tadase said, narrowing his eyes.

"YAY! THE MORE THE MERRIER!" Yaya said grinning.

"So…you're basically saying that it's everyone, except for…" Rima started.

"Uh, Sanjou-Kun isn't coming." Tadase said quickly. "He was doing something…"

"Are we leaving now?" Everyone looked up, and saw Utau and Ikuto. Utau's arms were crossed, as she leaned against the wall. Ikuto waited beside her.

"Yeah, everyone's here now, so we can go now." Tadase said.

"What exactly are we doing?" Rima asked.

"Nikaidou-Sensei is taking us to a park for a day that is believed to be really nice." Tadase said. "Don't worry we got permission from your parents." He added.

"How did you manage that?" Rima wondered.

"Nikaidou-Sensei called them." Amu said. "He had their number from our old class list." Rima nodded.

"That's fine…" Rima started, when suddenly, the door opened, and a large familiar man walked through the doors. Rima's heart began beating fast. For the first time, Rima realized that Nagihiko had his father's eyes…

"One of you is going to explain this!" Daisuke bellowed. He threw a paper at them. It was a printed copy of the Fujisaki family's boarding passes.

"Oh, that's a little trip that they were planning a few months ago. Fujisaki-San was talking about it. I believe he's leaving in a few months." Tadase lied, smiling nervously.

"Then where is he now?" Daisuke asked. "Even if that was true, no one was at his house."

"How did you get access to that?" Amu asked nervously. Daisuke ignored her question, making Rima know he broke into the Fujisaki Manor.

"So, it looks like I'll be booking a flight to Paris." Daisuke left the Royal Garden. They looked at each other nervously. Kukai took out his cell phone, and started attempting to call Nagihiko.

* * *

><p>The plane finally landed in Paris. Since Nagihiko's mother paid more money to have first-class and be closer to the front, they were among the first to be gotten off.<p>

"Bienvenue à Paris! J'espère que vous avez un bon voyage." The flight agent said to them.

"Merci." Nagihiko's mother said, one of the few French words she knew. They got a taxi, which drove them to a hotel. Nagihiko heard his phone ringing a few minutes after he turned it on. Sighing, he looked at it, and saw it was from Kukai. It made him smile slightly, as he picked it up.

"Hello?" Nagihiko asked into the phone. Nagihiko's mother and Baaya were in their own conversation.

"Nagi, you actually picked up?" Kukai exclaimed. "Oh man, we all miss you! Anyway, this is important! Well…your father broke into your house and well, long story short, he's booking a flight right now." Nagihiko nearly dropped the phone.

"W-What?" Nagihiko exclaimed. "Hold on a second." Nagihiko covered the phone speakers. He explained the situation to his mother and Baaya.

"Oh no…" Nagihiko's mother whispered. "We need to go back. The point of booking this was… Nagihiko, tell your friend to look up flights from Paris to any country?"

"Kukai, are you anywhere near a computer? Could you look up closest flights from Paris to somewhere?" Nagihiko asked.

"On it!" Kukai said. "Is there any chances that you could possibly…"

"It's slim." Nagihiko muttered. He didn't tell him, but Nagihiko had the same thought. "Any luck?"

"I'm searching it now…" Kukai said, biting his lip. "It's-"Just like that, the phone line went dead.

"…Kukai?" Nagihiko asked into the phone.

"What happened?" Baaya asked.

"I lost connection somehow…" Nagihiko admitted. "I'm sure there's a computer at the hotel, so we'll be fine." They got to the hotel, and as Nagihiko's mother checked in, Nagihiko went to the computer. He typed it in, and pressed enter, waiting for results. He looked at the available flights.

"Since we already have a room booked, we'll have to stay the night. Don't worry; we won't allow Daisuke to harm us." Nagihiko's mother whispered. Nagihiko smiled, as they went to their room. The room was a three room suite, each room for a different person. Each room had a window view that overlooked a pretty lake. Nagihiko went to his room, and unpacked. Nagihiko opened his phone, and realized why the connection with Kukai was cut off; Kukai probably didn't have free calls to other countries. It suddenly occurred to Nagihiko how he could get connection with the others.

"Mother, Baaya… I have a friend who lives in France." Nagihiko told them. His mother and Baaya looked up. "I could get in contact and see if she could get in touch with them. She might live in Paris…"

"Go give her a call." Baaya instructed. Nagihiko nodded, and scrolled down his contacts list. When he got to the "L"s, he smirked, seeing the name. He hadn't seen nor contacted her in months. He pressed "send" on his phone.

"Bonjour?" Lulu De Morceff-Yamamoto asked into the phone.

"Hello Lulu-Chan; this is Nagihiko Fujisaki." He explained the whole situation to her. "Is there any way you could get in touch with the others, so they could help find a flight?"

"Do any of them have a Skype? I could get in touch with them through that." Lulu said. "When do you need to see me?"

"I'll work on it tomorrow." Nagihiko said. "Don't worry about it today. I'll see you soon, Lulu-Chan."

"Au revoir, Fujisaki Nagihiko." Lulu said. She hung up. Nagihiko sighed. He was never a huge fan of Lulu. Besides the fact she was sort of evil with her mystery eggs, she had a snobby personality. Rima did have one as well, but she also had a kind side… Nagihiko didn't want to think about Rima. It was late in France, so Nagihiko decided to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Damn it; stupid country separation." Kukai muttered.<p>

"Will he be okay?" Rima asked, trying to hide her concerns.

"Huh? Well, according to my iphone, there are no flights to Paris until tomorrow night, so he'll be fine!" Kukai said, grinning.

"That was stupid of his father to tell us. Didn't he realize we had contact with Nagihiko?" Utau wondered. "Whatever; we're here at the park." Everyone got out of Nikaidou's car, and went inside the park. It was a pretty park; Rima couldn't deny that. However, she might have enjoyed it more if Nagihiko was here. It didn't help that his father was coming to Paris. An idea suddenly occurred to Rima.

"Amu, doesn't that creepy girl live in Paris?" Rima wondered. Amu looked at Rima, confused.

"Do you mean Lulu?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, her." Rima said.

"She's not creepy! I think she does! I know Nagihiko though; he is clever. I'm sure he thought of it." Amu said. Rima nodded. "He'll be fine, don't worry. Don't think about him right now, just enjoy the day." Rima found that hard to do, but she nodded. Later that day, after having a small picnic, Rima decided to rest in the hotel they were staying in. She was tired, and didn't want to hang out with the others right now. She needed to process what happened the whole day.

* * *

><p>"LET'S PLAY FRISBEE!" Yaya exclaimed.<p>

"I'm in!" Kukai said grinning. Together, the two of them played Frisbee. After killing a few hours, they had a quick dinner, and then went back outside.

"Hey look Kukai-Tan! Ikuto's flirting with Amu-Chi!" Yaya exclaimed. Kukai looked up, looking at Ikuto and Amu. Utau and Tadase were also there as well. Tadase was looking extremely steamed.

"Oh man, those three are one interesting combination! We should get this on video!" Kukai said. He took out his smart phone, and started recording them.

"Ikuto-NiiSan, can you stop? She doesn't like it!" Tadase said.

"How do you know? She's blushing madly, meaning she enjoys it. Isn't that right, Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"Uh…uh…" Amu didn't know what to say.

"Amu, stay away from him!" Utau said.

"What? He's the one hitting on me!" Amu moaned. Utau's eyes were mad. Kukai focused the phone on her. Yaya hit his arm, as they focused back on everyone.

"Why do you pick the Prince? He's just a little kid." Ikuto wondered.

"I'm not a prince!" Tadase yelled.

"He's not a kid… He's a great boy." Amu whispered. "I love him." Ikuto's eyes darkened.

"You love me more though." Ikuto said, leaning closer. "I know you do."

"Ikuto, I-Um, err…." Amu looked nervous. Tadase's character change ended abruptly, as Ikuto's lips met Amu's. Their little kiss lasted about twenty seconds, according to the time on Kukai's video camera. Amu finally ended it, blushing madly.

"Amu-Chan…How could you do that…? We're dating! That's…cheating on me." Tadase looked hurt.

"You're dating him?" Ikuto exclaimed.

"I, um… Tadase-Kun, I'm sorry, I just…" Tadase looked at the ground, and walked away. "Tadase-Kun, wait, please! I just, I…" Tadase was already gone. Amu faced Ikuto, tears in her eyes. "I had a perfect relationship with him!"

"You loved me more." Ikuto repeated, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Ikuto cut it out!" Utau hissed. "You already made her upset!" Ikuto reluctantly backed off. Meanwhile, Kukai and Yaya were gaping.

"I had no idea this would happen! I just thought they would have a friendly greeting." Kukai exclaimed quietly.

"Yaya knows, right?" Yaya exclaimed quietly as well.

"Video recording has exceeds maximum capacity." Kukai's iphone informed him. Utau looked up, suspiciously. Amu looked up for a second, than looked away. She quickly walked away.

"Oh shit." Kukai muttered.

"You…cursed…" Yaya exclaimed.

"We better run…like, now!" Kukai exclaimed, grabbing Yaya's arm, and fleeing back to the hotel. Luckily for them, Utau didn't see them. When they got inside, Kukai and Yaya played back the recorded video. It had great quality.

"This is great!" Kukai exclaimed. Yaya nodded in agreement. "We should go to sleep. We'll show Rima tomorrow! Night Yaya!"

"Night Kukai-Tan!" Yaya said, going to her room.

**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that good, but I really wanted to throw that Amu x Tadase x Ikuto x Utau scene. I've had that idea for a while :3. For those RimaHiko fans (like myself), I promise, they will soon be reunited. Please review! I hope you enjoyed. Yes, I want an iphone, so I included it… Because I probably won't update this again before the holidays, happy holidays!**


	9. Bonus: Daisuke's Past

**So, this is a bonus to the story. It does have to do with the story, but it really isn't important. It's pretty much a flashback of Daisuke Remura during Christmas, and you get a little hint at who he was. This is one of the only times I can really say I own pretty much everything in this chapter. Happy holidays, whether it may be Christmas or Hanukkah or anything else. Enjoy! **

At age thirteen, Daisuke Remura awoke from his sleep. He was past his days of believing in Santa Claus, so there was no present from him, obviously. Yawning, Daisuke changed into clothing. Since it was Christmas, Daisuke changed into red and green clothing. He went downstairs, and ate breakfast.

"Merry Christmas, son." Daisuke's mother said. She was cooking for the meal for Christmas.

"Thanks." Daisuke said. "I'm not spending Christmas with you." His mother looked up, and sighed.

"With your friends?" His mother asked. Daisuke nodded grinning. "You spend too much time with them. You even have to spend a holiday that is meant for families with them? Whatever have fun." Daisuke grinned again, and left the house. He went to his favorite place to be; the Royal Garden. He was the last one there, having slept late.

"Welcome Remura-San!" The King of their group of the friends, the guardians, greeted. He had brown hair that covered one of his eyes. He always took charge, and Daisuke felt closer to him than the others.

"Stop acting so formal Tsukasa; call me Daisuke!" Daisuke said. "Don't you get it yet?" Tsukasa sweat dropped.

"Merry Christmas, Daisuke-Kun!" The Queen of the guardians, Kigamori Meinsheni greeted. Kigamori was always cheerful and took things positively. She was also very attractive.

"How would _you_ like to spend some time under the mistletoe, acting how Santa wouldn't want us to behave?" Daisuke said with a seductive grin.

"I don't think that's a very wise idea….." Kigamori said slowly.

"Why not? It'll rock your world and allow you to have the most memorable Christmas ever." Daisuke said. He put his hand on her cheek. Tsukasa shot dagger eyes at Daisuke.

"Memorable that would be…but, no." Kigamori said, flustered.

"Creeper." The Ace of the guardians, Zenera muttered. Zenera didn't speak much, and when she did, it was usually one word sentences.

"Are you jealous? Do you want some alone time with me?" Daisuke said, facing her. He did have a huge crush on Kigamori, but flirting was Daisuke's favorite thing to do.

"No." Zenera replied.

"You're no fun!" Daisuke whined.

"Well, none of the girls want to flirt with you!" The last guardian, Kento Rigashuri pointed out. Kento was the Joker. He was in charge of purifying the X-Eggs. Daisuke didn't really like Kento, but he didn't hate him either. He seemed to have a huge crush on Zenera, who, if possible, spoke even less when around him. So, that left Daisuke and Tsukasa to compete for Kigamori's affections. They both knew the other liked her. However, Daisuke was more athletic and flirty, but Tsukasa was more charming.

"Tsukasa-Kun! I want presents!" His chara, Emmett moaned. Emmett was his desire to be more fun and less uptight.

"Patience Emmett; everyone is enjoying their time." Jasper, Daisuke's chara pointed out. Jasper was Daisuke's desire to be more formal and calm. Jasper and Emmett didn't get along by default. They started arguing at once.

"Well, we could start presents now." Kigamori said, smiling. Even though Kigamori sided with Tsukasa's chara, that chara was more like Daisuke, so it didn't really mean anything of who she preferred.

"That sounds good!" Daisuke agreed. He sat beside Kigamori. "This is for you, my love." Kigamori blushed and Tsukasa glared. Daisuke's approach to getting Kigamori was constantly telling her that he likes her and flirting. Tsukasa, however, took the traditional route and waited for the right time to confess. However, everyone knew that both liked Kigamori.

"Meinsheni-San, open mine first." Tsukasa told her. Tsukasa faced Daisuke. It was Daisuke's turn to glare at him.

"A-Alright." Kigamori said, opening the gift. It was a flower bouquet that matched Kigamori's guardian cape. Daisuke gawked at Tsukasa.

"You bastard!" Daisuke snapped at Tsukasa. "You copied me! I got those same flowers!"

"I didn't realize Remura-San; sorry." Tsukasa said with false sincerity. "You probably copied me."

"Shut up, you son of a bitch! And it's Daisuke!" Daisuke yelled.

"Please stop fighting! They were both great gifts." Kigamori said, kissing them both on the cheek. Daisuke smirked and Tsukasa blushed.

Finally, everyone finished their gift exchanging. They decided to do something together. So, they went to the park.

"Hey guys!" All five of them turned, and saw their friend Nazy. Nazy was a nine-year-old kid who also had a guardian chara. Since Daisuke and Tsukasa were graduating this year, Nazy would replace Tsukasa as the King.

"Hi Nazy-Kun! How are you?" Kigamori asked.

"I'm good, Mori!" Nazy said, smiling at her. "Merry Christmas!"

"And same for you!" Kigamori said.

"I still don't understand why Daisuke isn't the King." Nazy thought aloud. "I mean, he is technically a king."

"In technicalities… Whatever, the King is overrated." Daisuke said.

"I can't wait to be king! I can be super strong and intimidate others! People will look up to me!"

"The Jack's better." Daisuke muttered.

"Hey Dai… since there are less X-Eggs now, I think I'm going to be the next Jack! I mean, we don't really need the Joker again." Kento said.

"Alright. Why would I care?" Daisuke wondered. Kento opened his mouth to speak, when Zenera interrupted.

"You always have this attitude towards Kento; why?" Zenera wondered.

"Oh man! Zenera, you spoke a whole sentence!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"I _do_ have a larynx, you know." Zenera muttered. Kento smiled at her.

"I wish I recorded this…" Daisuke moaned.

"I better get home guys; mother must be getting worried! Enjoy your time!" Nazy waved to them, and left to go home.

"What a cute kid…" Kigamori said.

"Uh, no… he's definitely not your type!" Daisuke said quickly, before Tsukasa could start talking.

"I didn't mean as a boyfriend. He's just an adorable kid!" Kigamori said. After a while of hanging out, it began to snow. "We should head inside somewhere. Whose house is the largest?" All eyes turned to Tsukasa.

"Alright, we can go to my house." Tsukasa said.

For the rest of the holiday, they hung out and enjoyed celebrating together. At about midnight, Daisuke finally headed to his house, and crashed in his bed, still wearing his clothes. Daisuke would continue to be a flirt and himself for ten years, until he met Natsumi Fujisaki in a bar, and he had a little too much to drink…

**So, this little bonus Christmas special is a lot more important than it appears to be. I hope you enjoyed this! If you guys liked this, I'll consider writing a spin-off, featuring these guardians. Well, please review and alert to me, and enjoy Christmas and Hanukkah and 2012! **


	10. Chapter IX

**So, this is the first update of this story of the year! Haha, very soon, I promise, Nagihiko and Rima will be reunited in this new year. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

The booming thunder from outside was surprisingly reassuring to Nagihiko. He could hear rain pouring down quickly. However, this bad weather meant that flights were going to delayed, specifically his father's flight. Nagihiko smirked for the first time in two days, as he changed into clothes. Though his body felt like it was still early, the time read ten o'clock. He showered, changed, and then peeked into Baaya's room. Seeing she was awake, Nagihiko knocked on the door.

"Come in." Baaya said. Nagihiko opened the door. "Good morning young master; how are you this morning?"

"I'm alright…" Nagihiko said. "Did you sleep well, Baaya-San?"

"I slept well… This type of weather is really lucky, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is… Is my mother still asleep?" He asked.

"She is showering currently, but when she is done, we will go eat breakfast." Baaya said. Nagihiko nodded. He leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms, waiting for his mother. When she was done showering, the three of them went to eat breakfast. They ate their breakfast in silence. There was nothing to say. After finishing his breakfast, Nagihiko went to the hotel's computer. He looked up the flights going to Paris. To his disappointment, his father's flight was only delayed and not cancelled.

"Is the flight cancelled?" Nagihiko's mother asked.

"No…" Nagihiko admitted. "It's only delayed."

"For how long?" Baaya asked.

"Only an hour. They expect the storms to pass quickly." Nagihiko said.

"Is there any flights anywhere else?" Nagihiko's mother asked. "For us, I mean." Nagihiko typed it in. Most of the flights leaving from Paris were cancelled. There were two flights; one going to Australia and one heading to Tokyo, only a few miles from where Nagihiko lives. A small smile spread on Nagihiko's face, seeing that flight.

"Australia doesn't have any dancing studios, so I suppose we are heading home." Nagihiko's mother said. "We don't need your friend's help." They booked the flight. Nagihiko concealed his happiness. Before leaving the hotel, Nagihiko deleted all search history, in case Nagihiko's father knew to come to this hotel. They got a limousine, and put all of their suitcases in. As they started driving, Nagihiko looked out the window. He knew that their flight to Tokyo would be delayed and it would probably take a day or so before he could get back home, but he was still excited. Even though it had only been two days so far, Nagihiko still missed his friends insanely.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this amazing?" Kukai and Yaya both exclaimed at the same time. Rima narrowed her eyes at them. They had been obsessing about the video they recorded with Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, and Utau. Rima found it interesting, but she didn't care that much.<p>

"Amazing isn't the right word. Amu and Tadase are both very upset. It's kind of creepy that you two recorded them. Isn't it illegal to record people without their consent?" Rima wondered.

"We didn't expect that to happen!" Yaya protested. "We just saw the four of them, a strange combination."

"Rima. Please do _not_ tell them, especially Utau. I don't want to think what she would do!" Kukai moaned.

"So, you are asking me to lie?" Rima wondered, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, yeah…" Kukai admitted.

"I have told lies before, not quite as badly as…" Rima sighed. "Not that I care in the slightest, but I won't tell them."

"Thanks Rima-Tan; you're the best!" Yaya said, hugging her. Rima sighed.

"Whatever."

"Guys, are you ready to go home?" Yukari called.

"Yes m'am!" Kukai said, grinning.

"M-M'am? You make me sound old!" Yukari complained. "Don't call me that again!"

"Okay Sanjou-San!" Kukai said, grinning. "Let's go home!" Rima and Yaya followed Kukai to the car they were driving home in. Amu seemed eager to sit next to Yaya and Rima, opposed to Ikuto or Tadase. Kukai sat beside Utau. She didn't seem affected by the whole situation, but gave Kukai a little glare.

"How was everyone's little trip?" Yukari asked. "By the way, don't expect any more trips until next summer!" No one said anything for a minute.

"It was so much fun!" Kukai said.

"YEAH!" Yaya agreed. Rima thought that was an over-exaggeration, but she didn't argue. Those two were over-enthusiastic about everything anyway.

"I'm glad you had fun!" Yukari said. "I wish my brother was able to come…"

"Don't worry Yukari; Kairi's fine. Your parents are with him." Nikaidou said. "How come you didn't stay with your parents also?"

"My parents are annoying!" Yukari complained. To herself, Rima thought _I know, right? _Rima knew it all with annoying parents. She felt Amu's eyes on her, but she ignored Amu. Leaning on her arm, Rima thought about everything, specifically her parents. How was it going to be now, with them getting a divorce? Maybe they would be okay parents separately. Rima wanted them to be together, but she knew it would never happen; especially now, with getting a divorce. The car was silent, the only noise being Kukai and Yaya's chatter and the rain. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Rima.

"Kukai, can I borrow your phone?" Rima asked.

"Huh? Why?" Kukai wondered. Rima could tell he was thinking she would show the video to Amu.

"I want to look something on the internet." Rima said. Kukai nodded, and handed her his iphone. Rima turned it on, and went onto the internet. She looked up the flight Daisuke would be flying to Paris with. It would be boarding in a few minutes.

"What are you looking up?" Kukai asked.

"Nagihiko's father's flight." Rima said. "It's delayed slightly because of the weather."

"That's good! Hey, do you think Nagi found another flight?" Kukai wondered.

"I don't know. Probably." Rima muttered. She didn't care. She didn't care where he was if he wasn't with her. Rima sighed. She handed the phone back to Kukai.

"Guys! We should play a game!" Yaya said, grinning.

"If you the crushes game…" Rima started.

"Nah, we've already done that game enough times! We can play truth or dare!" Yaya said grinning. "No, even better, spin-the-bottle!"

"Yaya, we're in a moving car; we can't play spin-the-bottle." Amu pointed out. It was the first thing she said the whole day to them.

"So? We can change the rules!" Yaya said, grinning.

"Why don't we play a different game, like 20 questions?" Amu suggested.

"Nahhh, that's boring!" Yaya protested. "Truth or dare works! Rima-Tan, truth or dare?" Rima knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the game. So, she went with truth, knowing it was safer. Yaya pondered for a moment, than grinned widely. Rima was frightened she would ask a question about Nagihiko. "Do you like candy?" Rima blinked for a minute.

"…Sure?" Rima muttered. Yaya smiled at her. Rima sighed. "Amu, truth or dare?" Rima asked, not caring about the game.

"Truth…" Amu muttered. Rima could've been mean, but she decided against it.

"Have you ever…embarrassed yourself?" Rima asked, thinking of something quickly.

"Haven't we all?" Amu wondered. "Kukai, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Kukai said, grinning. Amu had a smirk on her face. Rima knew it must have had something to do with Utau.

"I dare you to kiss Utau." Amu said. Kukai's eyes widened. "Right. Now. That's not too hard, isn't it?" Amu winked, and Rima noticed the heart hairpin.

"Do I have to?" Kukai whined.

"Mhm!" Amu said, grinning.

"Don't get me wrong, I love kissing Utau, but not in front of everyone!" Kukai moaned. Ikuto shot Kukai a glare, and Utau sighed.

"When we stayed at that hotel a few days ago, didn't you kiss her?" Rima recalled. "We were all there."

"Well, that was different…" Kukai muttered.

"How so?" Rima wondered.

"Well, it…gah, fine!" Kukai sighed. He started to lean towards Utau.

"If you dare…" Utau warned, her eyes flashing angrily. Kukai immediately backed up, and apologized quickly. Rima sighed, and looked out the window. Why did her parents have to get a divorce? All of Rima's thoughts turned back to that. Why? Why her? Tears began to form in her eyes. She faced the other direction, hoping no one would notice. To her luck, no one looked her way. She wiped her tears away, and stayed silent the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>They found out that their flight wouldn't leave for a few hours. Nagihiko sat down in his seat, and waited patiently for their flight to board in three or so hours. Beginning to get impatient, Nagihiko decided to take a walk alone. He stood up, and wandered around the gate terminal.<p>

"Fujisaki Nagihiko? What are you doing in Paris?" Nagihiko turned quickly, and his eyes widened. A boy with short brown hair stared at him.

"Logan…Heinlein was it?" Nagihiko recalled. Logan nodded. "Oh…why are you here?"

"I was doing some business." Logan said quickly, a clear lie. "What about you Fujisaki?" How did Logan keep track of Nagihiko's name so easily. He only saw him once, and the only relation was that he was the ex of the girl Nagihiko was currently with. Nagihiko wasn't even sure Logan knew that, since Nagihiko kept a low profile about his relationship with Rima.

"Just some family thing, that's all." Nagihiko said, less obvious about his lie. "Well, I better get back to my mother, see you later."

"Wait." Nagihiko paused, looking at Logan, confused. "This won't be the last time. I can feel it, Fujisaki Nagihiko." Nagihiko looked at him, confused. He started to walk out of the terminal.

"Heinlein-San, the gate that leaves for Tokyo is this way." Nagihiko told him.

"Well, actually, I have a quicker way to go back to Japan. Care to come?" A quicker way to Japan…? Nagihiko wasn't sure he trusted Logan.

"What's your 'quicker way?" Nagihiko asked, slightly suspicious.

"My father invented a super fast helicopter that will take us to Japan in three hours." Logan told him.

"Could we see what the helicopter is?" Nagihiko turned, and saw his mother and Baaya.

"Of course." Logan led them to the helicopter.

"How do you know him?" Nagihiko's mother asked.

"He's… friends with one of my friends." Nagihiko said. It was once true, until Rima dumped him for Nagihiko. They went outside the airport, and saw the helicopter.

"I don't see any problems with this idea. If you know him, then it should be okay." Baaya said. Nagihiko was still skeptical about this, but he went on anyway, trusting his mother and Baaya's judgment. Before boarding the helicopter, they were able to refund the tickets they bought to Tokyo.

"Are you guys ready?" Logan's father asked. Logan told his father yes, and then the helicopter took off. The view outside the window was beautiful. It went fast, making Nagihiko worried to entire trip.

After three hours, the helicopter landed on a safe surface near the airport that's near where Nagihiko lives.

"Thank you so much." Baaya said. Nagihiko and his mother smiled at them, before getting off the helicopter. They walked back to their house.

"That son of a bitch…" Nagihiko's mother hissed, arriving back home, and seeing the mess of the house. "He really did break in…"

"Would you like me to clean up the mess?" Baaya asked politely. Nagihiko's mother nodded. Baaya went right to cleaning up, while Nagihiko went to his room. He was exhausted, so he decided to see his friends tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Finally, they arrived back at home. Everyone got out, and went to the Royal Garden, except for Yukari and Nikaidou, before going home.<p>

"Well, that was fun!" Kukai said, grinning. No one said anything, except for Yaya, who giggled.

"You could say that…" Rima muttered. "Well, I better get home. Bye." Rima left, sighing. She didn't want to go home, to two crazy parents who were going to get a divorce tomorrow. She arrived at home, to the usual yelling. "I'm home." Rima muttered, doubting they could hear her. They glanced at her, and went back to yelling. Rima went to her room, and closed the room, sighing.

"It will be better when they break up; don't worry!" Kusu-Kusu tried to reassure. Rima sighed, not believing her.

"Good night Kusu-Kusu." Rima muttered, going to sleep.

**This chapter was a little boring. However, it will lead to next chapter, which will probably be the most romantic chapter so far. Also, Logan will be explained later, I promise. I will try to update as soon as possible! Please review and alert!**


	11. Chapter X

**This is the chapter you've been anticipating and I've been putting off. It's perfect, right before Valentine's Day. However, I'm writing a fanfic for that holiday too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

He didn't want to wake up. Sleeping on his bed, opposed to a hotel bed felt amazing. It was great to be back home. Nagihiko didn't care about his father; he just wanted to be home with his friends. It had been four days since he saw them. Though four days wasn't that long, he thought he wasn't going to see them in a year, so it hurt.

"Hey Nagi! Are you going to call anyone?" Rhythm asked enthusiastically. "I want to see the other charas too!"

"In a little bit. I just need to shower first." Nagihiko said, sitting up, barely awake. He made his way into the shower. As he began to take off his clothes, he heard his cell phone go off. Sighing, Nagihiko went over to his cell phone. He noticed it was Kukai. Why would Kukai call; he didn't know Nagihiko was home… Answering the call, Nagihiko could hear muffled voices.

"Oh shit; I'm sitting on my phone!" Nagihiko heard Kukai mutter.

"Um…Hello Kukai…?" Nagihiko said slowly.

"Oh hey Nagi! I can't talk to you, because I don't have landline service."

"You don't need landline service to talk to me, because I'm home." Nagihiko said, smiling, anticipating Kukai's reaction. There was a short pause.

"….WHAT?" Kukai exclaimed. "Okay, you are coming to my house right now!"

"Well, I'll go over in an hour… I'm about to shower." Nagihiko said.

"GOOD! Oh my god, I have to invite everyone over! We've all missed you so much!" Kukai said. "Wait…when did you get back?"

"Just last night." Nagihiko told him.

"Okay! Be here in an hour!" And then Kukai hung up. Nagihiko smiled. He was looking forward to seeing Kukai and the others. He got into the shower, and felt the warm water touch his body.

After his shower, Nagihiko wrapped himself in a towel, drying himself off. He brushed his teeth, and then got changed into clothing.

"Let's go see Kukai and Daichi!" Rhythm said, grinning. "I can't wait!"

"Me neither…" Nagihiko agreed. He ate a quick breakfast before leaving. "Mother, I'm going to a friend's house."

"That's fine." His mother replied. "I don't expect your father to be home until tomorrow. He won't have that early flight we had. Somehow, I'm sure he'll figure out that we got a flight back to Japan though." Nagihiko nodded.

"Probably." Nagihiko agreed. "We don't have to worry about that now though." Nagihiko smiled. "I'll see you later, mother." Nagihiko left the house, and headed to Kukai's house. Since Kukai didn't live that far from him, Nagihiko was able to get there in less than ten minutes. He made his way to the front door, and knocked on it twice, gently. The door slammed wide open, revealing Kukai with a huge grin. Upon seeing Nagihiko, Kukai hugged him tightly.

"You are back!" Kukai exclaimed. "YAY!" Nagihiko smiled.

"Yeah… Could you let go so I can breathe?" Nagihiko said his voice tight. Kukai let go, grinning at him.

"You don't look any different!" Kukai observed. Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Well, I don't change appearance in four days…" Nagihiko pointed out. "How's everyone else?"

"They're alright. Oh my god, we have to show you the video!" Nagihiko blinked.

"What video…? And what do you mean by 'we'…" Before Nagihiko could finish, Yaya came leaping out of the house, hugging him tightly.

"AHHHHHHH NAGI-TAN! YAYA MISSED YOU SOSOSOSOSO MUCH! EVERYONE WAS SO DEPRESSED!" Yaya moaned.

"I missed you too Yaya-Chan…" Nagihiko said.

"Well, before we show you the video, I need to ask, how was Europe? And how come you're back? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad your back, but…" Kukai said.

"As you guys informed us, my father had booked a flight to Paris, so we looked up flights to other places. There were only two flights; one to Tokyo and Australia. My mother decided it was best to come home. However, we ran into Logan Heinlein who had this quick plane home. My mother and Baaya agreed to it, though I was slightly skeptical. However, nothing went wrong." Kukai and Yaya nodded.

"Wait… why does the name Logan Heinlein ring a bell…hm…" Kukai pondered for a moment.

"He's Rima-Chan's ex-boyfriend." Nagihiko replied. Yaya started laughing.

"That's funny that you of all people took a ride with Rima-Tan's ex!" Yaya said grinning widely.

"Yeah…" Nagihiko blushed slightly. "How is she anyway?" Kukai and Yaya glanced at each other nervously.

"Well, let's just say she'll be very, very happy that you are home." Kukai said. "Anyway, onto the video!" Nagihiko wanted to know what Kukai meant by that, but he followed them to Kukai's room, since they seemed awfully excited to see this video. Kukai plugged his phone into a television. "We recorded this by complete accident! We didn't expect anything to actually happen!"

"Okay…" Nagihiko muttered, wondering what this highly-praised video actually is.

"Nagi-Tan, you should be very excited!" Yaya said grinning. Nagihiko sweat dropped, as the video loaded on the big screen. Watching the video, Nagihiko raised his eyebrows the whole time. Why were Kukai and Yaya so obsessed with Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto's drama?

"Wasn't that magnificent?" Kukai exclaimed.

"…I can only assume that you didn't tell Amu-Chan or any of the others in the video about you recording it…" Nagihiko guessed.

"Yeah… Do not tell Utau! Or any of them!" Kukai said. "Please?"

"Okay….." Nagihiko said, sweat dropping.

"Yay! Good Nagi-Tan!" Yaya praised.

"Now that we saw that, let's call everyone else! YAY!" Kukai grinned happily. "Wait, we should surprise them! They will be shocked to see you!" Nagihiko smiled softly.

"Whatever you guys desire." Nagihiko told them. He didn't care how or when, but he knew that he just wanted to see them.

"So excited! Okay, Yaya, you call Amu and I'll call Tadase! Of course, don't tell them that the other is coming! Whoever finishes first can call Rima!" Kukai grinned excitedly.

"Deal!" Yaya agreed. She put her phone to her ear. Both Kukai and Yaya said the same basic things to Amu and Tadase, telling them to come over as soon as possible. Yaya hung up first, and began to call Rima. After finishing with Tadase, Kukai turned to Nagihiko.

"Hey, while we wait for the others to come, and Yaya to finish with Rima, let's do a game of basketball!" Kukai said, grinning.

"I'm in." Nagihiko said, smiling. They started down the stairs to go outside. "Hey Kukai… what exactly is wrong with Rima-Chan? When I brought her up, you seemed to act like there was something the matter with her…"

"Well… It's her business, so it's only fair if I let her tell you." Kukai admitted.

"Alright…" Nagihiko was worried about her. The worst thoughts about her came to Nagihiko. He was afraid she had attempted suicide or something like that. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the basketball knocking against the concrete ground.

"Ready?" Kukai said, dribbling some more. "No character changes!"

"I'm always up for a good game." Nagihiko said, bracing himself. "Don't worry, I had no intentions." Kukai grinned, as he dribbled the ball forward. He aimed towards the basket, and shot. Nagihiko intercepted the shot, and ran past Kukai, aiming into the hoop on the other side. Nagihiko's ball went in.

"Oh man!" Kukai moaned. "You never cease to impress me at this game!" Nagihiko smiled.

"Don't worry Kukai; you are a lot better than me at soccer." Nagihiko pointed out.

"True…" Kukai agreed. "Alright, but remember…this game is far from over!" Kukai ran forward, trying to grab the ball from Nagihiko. Swiftly, Nagihiko put the ball on the other side of him, making Kukai miss the steal.

"Darn!" Kukai moaned. Nagihiko smirked, putting the basketball on his hip, under his arm. Suddenly, the boys noticed that there were two familiar people standing there, staring at them, astonished.

"Hey guys!" Yaya said, jogging over to them from inside the house, "Sur-prise! Bet you guys didn't expect this surprise did you?"

"N-No…not at all…" Amu whispered, staring at Nagihiko, with shock in her eyes. The shock soon turned into a smile, as she ran over, and hugged him. "N-Nagi! You're back? I missed you so much!" Nagihiko hugged her gently back.

"I missed you too Amu-Chan…" Nagihiko agreed. Letting go of Amu, he saw Tadase standing behind Amu. "Hotori-San!"

"It's great to see you Fujisaki-Kun." Tadase smiled. "When did you get back?"

"I got back last afternoon, but I got tired so I wasn't going to see anyone." Nagihiko explained. "How are you guys?" Nagihiko knew as he said it that it wasn't the best question, after seeing Kukai and Yaya's "epic" video. Both, obviously, seemed to specifically avoid eye contact.

"I'm…fine…" Amu said slowly. "How about you Nagi? I know Paris wasn't exactly the best experience, but it still such a beautiful city!"

"I never really wanted to go in the first place, so it wasn't exactly fun…" Nagihiko admitted. "Let's just say that I'm glad to be back."

"Are we going to do something?" Tadase asked. "We could all have a picnic."

"We have to wait for Rima-Tan! She said she'll be here as soon as possible! Ugh Rima-Tan's soooo slow!"

"Did you say my name?" All eyes looked up, seeing Rima. Her wavy blonde hair was combed back nicely, clearly for some special occasion. She wore a black tee-shirt with a green blouse. She wore matching green pants to match the blouse, and she wore a matching head band. Her eyes seemed to have some sadness in them. Nagihiko froze, unsure what to say or do. He felt his heart beat one hundred miles per hour.

"SURPRISE!" Yaya yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You don't need to yell it!" Rima moaned. "I have delicate ears!" Rima sighed, brushing her hair to the front of her. "So, why am I here? What is this surprise you…?" At that moment, Rima finally noticed Nagihiko. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. "W-What? W-W-When…W-What?" Yaya grinned widely.

"Now we can go on a picnic!" Yaya said, exuberantly. "Kukai-Tan and I will make sandwiches! Amu-Chi, you can use Su to help make sandwiches! Tada-Tan….observe us! You two, have fun!" Before Nagihiko could blink, Yaya and Kukai had dragged everyone inside. There was an awkward silence at first. Rima was staring at Nagihiko, shock in her eyes. She stared at him in disbelief, as if he was Santa Claus.

"You don't need to be so surprised…" Nagihiko said, smiling. "I'm here for good."

"Why…Why are you back?" Rima asked.

"My father was coming to Japan, as you knew. So, we needed to find a new flight, and we found one to Tokyo. However, that's not how I came… You'll never believe who took me here…"

"Logan Heinlein." Rima responded almost immediately. It was Nagihiko's turn to look at her surprised.

"How did you know…?" Nagihiko asked.

"I happened to remember that he was going to Paris on some trip with his father for some fast plane thing. I presume you took that?" Nagihiko nodded.

"I didn't entirely trust him, but my mother and Baaya seemed to be more willing to trust him…" Nagihiko said. "He seemed to be hiding something."

"Well, I don't really care." Rima smiled. She slowly made her way towards him, and wrapped her arms around him. Nagihiko's face turned a shade of pink, as Rima rested her head on his shoulder. "I missed you Nagi..."

"I missed you too…" Nagihiko whispered, putting his arms around her. After embracing for a minute, they let go.

"So, currently, your father is flying to Paris, right?" Rima asked.

"Well, he probably arrived by now…" Nagihiko muttered. "I'm sure it won't take him too long to figure it out that we went back home." There was a silence for a moment.

"What's taking the others so long?" Rima wondered. "It doesn't require much effort to make a sandwich."

"I don't know…" Nagihiko admitted. He looked at Rima for a moment. He wanted to know what was bothering her. Was it just the fact that she missed him? Nagihiko missed her too, and it would break his heart to know if that was the only reason for her sadness. However, Nagihiko suspected that it was something more.

"How have you been these past four days?" Nagihiko asked her. "Has everything been going well for you?" A shadow crossed her face.

"I've been fine." Rima replied, an obvious lie. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

"Rima-Chan, maybe I've been gone for four days, but that doesn't mean that I don't know you're lying. There's no point lying." Rima looked at the ground.

"W-Well…" Rima sighed. "It doesn't really matter now. It's over with, and I have to deal with it. I…My…My parents divorced officially today." Nagihiko looked at her, surprised. He didn't expect her parents to get a divorce.

"How long… were they planning a divorce?" Nagihiko asked.

"It was the same day I went to see you leave." Rima responded. "That's when my mother told me. Today was the day they officially got a divorce. When Yaya called me inviting me over, I really didn't think it was anything special. I just came as an excuse to get away…" Rima seemed close to tears. She wiped her eyes. "I'm glad you're back…"

"Hey, I'm sorry you had such a tough week." Nagihiko whispered, holding her in his arms again. "I suppose my departure contributed to your despair, so I apologize. However, I'm home permanently, so if you need anything, you can always talk to me."

"I…thanks…" Rima leaned closer to him. Slowly, they moved closer to each other, beginning to kiss.

"LET'S GO ON A PICNIC!" Yaya yelled, dashing outside. They broke a part, moving back from each other. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Yaya, we're ready." Rima muttered. Everyone else went outside, and, with picnic supplies, made their way to the park. Since Kukai lives very close to the park, the walk wasn't very far. To everyone's benefit, they were the only ones there.

"Since we didn't have one blanket, we brought three!" Kukai said. "So, two will share one blanket! Who's with whom?"

"Yaya wants to be with K…Yaya means, Amu-Chi!" Yaya said quickly. Amu looked up, and smiled.

"Of course Yaya!" Amu said. Tadase seemed relieved.

"Although I missed Nagi, I should let him stay with Mashiro, so I'll be with Tadase!" Kukai hi-fived Tadase, who sweat dropped. Nagihiko smiled at Rima, who looked at him with the smallest smile. They sat down, and took out their sandwiches.

"YUMMY! These sandwiches are so good!" Yaya exclaimed. "MMMM!"

"Yeah, they are good." Nagihiko agreed, with not quite as much enthusiasm as Yaya. Everyone continued eating and chatting amongst themselves.

"Nagihiko, I'm really happy you are back. Just having this time with all of us… It shows how we all just get along. I hope we will always be friends, no matter what. Even if some problems arise…" Amu looked at Tadase. Tadase seemed to specifically not look at her.

"I agree…" Nagihiko smiled.

"I presume you were showed 'the video?" Rima whispered into his ear. Nagihiko didn't expect her by his ear at that moment.

"Yup…" Nagihiko replied. "How much have they been discussing it?"

"A lot… they treat it like it is the most amazing thing in the world. In reality, it's just something stupid. I don't really care about their drama." Rima muttered. "I have too much to deal with on my own." Nagihiko took her hand, and squeezed it.

"I agree…" Nagihiko murmured.

"Ohohohoh holding hands are we?" Yaya teased. Nagihiko turned slightly red, and let go of Rima's hand quickly.

"Hey, you two don't have to be embarrassed by Yaya." Amu pointed out. "I mean… I can relate…"

"Embarrassed?" Rima raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be embarrassed by Yaya?" Everyone looked at Rima.

"Teehee, I'll make you embarrassed Rima-Tan; I promise!" Yaya said an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Rima said sarcastically.

"You should be!" Yaya said smirking. She stood up suddenly, and jogged off.

"Um…where did she go…?" Rima wondered. "That was…odd."

"She'll be back." Nagihiko muttered. "Don't worry…" There was silence for a second. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Nagihiko heard Rima gasp in surprise, and fall on top of him.

"Yaya! You pushed me!" Rima cried, blushing madly. She got of him as quickly as possible.

"Oooh, Rima-Tan's flustered…" Yaya teased.

"I…" Rima turned a darker shade of red. She crossed her arms.

"Well, now that _that's_ over with, let's play a game!" Yaya said, grinning. "We should play spin-the-bottle!"

"No…we definitely should not." Rima muttered. "Knowing you, you'll rig it." Yaya whistled innocently.

"Maybe…." Yaya muttered.

"Well, I should get going anyway." Rima stood up, her blond hair blowing slightly in the wind. "Nagi, you're coming with me." Nagihiko blinked.

"I am…? Okay…" Nagihiko stood up. "I'll see you guys later; probably tomorrow." Nagihiko waved to his friends, and followed Rima out of the park. After they were far enough from the others, Rima took his hand.

"Can I go to your house for the night?" Rima pleaded. Nagihiko looked at her, puzzled. "I don't want to go back to my house, a house with two officially divorced, insane parents."

"I understand. I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind. I just need you to pretend you don't know about Nadeshiko and I being the same person." Rima nodded, smiling.

"That's fine." Rima replied.

"Did you tell your parents that you are staying at my place?" Nagihiko asked.

"They don't care…" Rima muttered darkly. "I told them Amu's house, but yours is just the same. I just can't tell them that you're a boy or that you and I are…" Rima blushed. "You get the point." Nagihiko nodded.

"Do you have clothes?" Nagihiko asked. "I mean, if you don't, I have some small girl's clothes from when I dressed as Nadeshiko. It might be slightly large but it's the best I've got…"

"That'll be fine." Rima answered. They walked in silence before arriving at Nagihiko's house. Nagihiko tied his hair back, and walked inside, leading Rima in.

"Mother, my friend is going to be staying here for the night, if that is alright. She needs somewhere to stay." Nagihiko said his voice at a higher octave.

"That's fine." Nagihiko's mother replied. "You can get an extra mattress to bring to your room from a guest room for her to sleep on. Baaya can get it for you if you'd like."

"I could get it myself." Nagihiko said. "Thanks mother." Nagihiko led Rima upstairs into his room. He pulled his hair down. "I'll get the mattress. I'll be right back." Rima nodded as Nagihiko got a mattress into the room. He placed it beside his bed.

"You didn't have to get me a mattress…" Rima muttered.

"Where else would you have slept? I wouldn't have allowed you to sleep on the ground." Nagihiko pointed out.

"Well…" Rima turned a dark shade of red. "Never mind." Nagihiko knew exactly what she was thinking, so he turned red as well. There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Would it be weird if I fell asleep right now?" Nagihiko smiled.

"I'm feeling the same right now. In France, I would've slept right now." Nagihiko pointed out.

"I haven't exactly slept in four days… but now that you're back I can." Nagihiko sat beside her. He put an arm around her, unsure of what to say to that.

"You can rest." Nagihiko said, removing his arm.

"Okay… Good night Nagi." Rima muttered. She put her head on his shoulder. Being tired as well, Nagihiko fell asleep right beside Rima.

**I know this chapter was pretty uneventful. There wasn't any drama or problem; just pure romance. However, I can assure you that next chapter will be a very revealing and dramatic chapter. Please review, alert, and favorite!**


	12. Chapter XI

**Hey, sorry I took a little longer than usual to update. Although I had a break, I had a writer's block. However, I won't let a writer's block stop me from writing this story. I own nothing, and please enjoy. **

_He could feel the feeling of being shoved underwater, the sudden submerging from the water, and emerging. It was scary. He could barely breathe. It was the worst feeling. _

Nagihiko woke up, sweating slightly. Dreaming about his father pushing him underwater didn't help him sleep. It was the scariest moment of his life. His father scared him. Nagihiko didn't want to know what he was totally capable of. He was also an intimidating man. He was large and muscular, and he was huge. Nagihiko didn't know how he would grow up to be, but he really hoped not like his father…

Nagihiko didn't remember how he got back to his bed. The last thing Nagihiko was falling asleep beside Rima on the guest bed. Nagihiko suddenly realized Rima was right beside him, sleeping the other direction. Nagihiko vaguely remembered waking up for a minute, and putting himself and Rima on the larger bed…

"Morning Nagi!" Rhythm called.

"Good morning." Nagihiko whispered to his male chara. He looked at the clock, realizing it was only six AM. Nagihiko suddenly remembered he had gone to sleep around this time last night… He looked at Rima. He could hear the sounds of her soft breathing. It was sweet.

"Stop watching Rima-Chan sleep; it's creepy!" Rhythm moaned. Nagihiko turned to face his chara, his eyes narrowing.

"I wasn't watching her sleep." Nagihiko muttered.

"Then why were you staring at her? If that's not watching her sleep, I don't know what is."

"I was simply noting her existence. One glance is not watching her sleep." Nagihiko muttered. Sighing, he stood up, careful not to wake Rima. He walked into the shower. He showered, and then dried himself with a towel. After changing, Nagihiko walked back to his room, to find Rima reading through a photo album.

"Heehee, is that Nagi?" Kusu-Kusu asked, giggling.

"Maybe." Rima muttered, turning the page. Nagihiko gaped, his face turning slightly pink. What right did she have to start looking through his stuff?

"Did someone give you permission to look through my stuff?" Nagihiko asked, a small smile on his face.

"Nope." Rima replied, without looking up. Nagihiko sweat dropped, and then sat down beside her.

"How did you sleep?" Nagihiko asked her.

"Fine." Rima answered. She turned the page of the photo album again. Nagihiko looked at the pictures.

"This was from my old school. I lived in a small city closer to Fukuoka." Nagihiko told her. "Due to…some complications, we had to move to here. I'm sure happy we moved."

"What complications?" Rima asked, looking at him curiously.

"It really doesn't matter." Nagihiko muttered, looking at the pictures.

"I'm curious; what happened?" Rima asked. She was awfully nosy… However, there was something about Rima that made Nagihiko want to tell her. Even though Rima could be cold most of the time, she still had this side of her that he could tell anything to, and she'd listen. Or, maybe it was special just for Nagihiko… Either way, Nagihiko decided to tell her.

He took a deep breath. "Well, I-I had a grandmother who I was close to. I could talk to her about anything. She was the only one who understood my reluctance to dancing. So, one day, I walked home from school, and I saw, well, my house on fire. Long story short, my mother and Baaya suffered minor injuries, but my grandmother…" Nagihiko looked at the ground. "The cause of the fire is still a mystery to this day, but we found a mysterious note, saying, 'burn the royal blood.' We moved after that, to here." Nagihiko bit his lip, fighting back tears. He had not thought of that incident in ages. He always tried to put that thought out of his head, not wanting to think about his grandma; the person he could speak to about anything.

"That's…" Rima stared at him, surprised.

"I…You're the first person I ever really told about that…" Nagihiko admitted. "The day after the fire was when I found Temari's egg." Temari smiled softly.

"I always thought you were perfect." Rima admitted shyly. It was Nagihiko's turn to stare at her, confused. "You always seemed to be able to do everything perfect. You had everything going for you; the money, the athletic skill, the intelligence, and, so I thought, the family. I guess the real reason I always hated you was out of jealousy… After your father came, I realized that everything wasn't perfect for you." Nagihiko knew that she really was just pleased to know that she wasn't the only one with parental problems. Even though he shouldn't have been, that news was surprising to him.

"I'm not perfect, not even close." Nagihiko whispered. "You're closer than I am, if anything."

"My problems are…" Rima stopped, before saying the word 'worse.' It made Nagihiko realize that he must have pretty bad problems if Rima of all people is agreeing. There was an awkward silence. It was quickly broken, however, with the ringing of Rima's phone. Rima picked it up. "Hello?" There was talking on the other line. "Okay." Rima hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Nagihiko asked.

"My mother. I have to go home now." Rima stood up, grabbing her stuff. "I'll see you later Nagi."

"Yeah, see you." There was silence for a minute, before they leaned closer to each other.

"Sorry about your grandmother." Rima muttered.

"Thanks, but don't worry about it. It was years ago." Nagihiko smiled, before their lips met. They kissed for a whole minute, before breaking apart, both embarrassed. Rima gave him a small smile, before leaving. As he heard the front door open and close, Nagihiko sat on his bed, in a daze. He couldn't believe what happened, about telling her about his grandmother and the fire. He had never told anyone about that.

"Whoa Nagi…" Rhythm whispered, shocked. "Since when did that happen? Did you make that up just to impress her?"

"No… I guess I never got the chance to tell you…" Nagihiko admitted, smiling.

"Why are you smiling? The situation with your grandmother isn't a smiling matter!" Temari exclaimed.

"He's smiling about his hot smooch." Rhythm muttered. Nagihiko stared at his chara, an eyebrow raised.

"It wasn't a hot smooch." Nagihiko pointed out.

"It lasted for a pretty long time." Nagihiko's face turned pink.

"It wasn't that long…" Nagihiko muttered.

"Hey Temari, did you know about the grandmother situation?" Rhythm asked Temari. Temari looked at the ground.

"Yes." Temari admitted.

"Rhythm, it isn't an easy thing to talk about. I really was going to tell you. It wasn't just to Rima-Chan." Rhythm nodded.

"Okay! Hey, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, Nagi! Sorry!" Rhythm apologized.

"Don't worry about it Rhythm." Nagihiko smiled at Rhythm. Suddenly, Nagihiko's phone started ringing. Nagihiko picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Fujisaki-Kun; it's Tadase. Amakawa-San would like to see you. Could you meet us at his office at Seiyo?" Tadase asked.

"Of course, Hotori-San. What's up?" Nagihiko asked.

"He'll explain." Tadase said calmly. "I'll see you soon." Tadase hung up. Nagihiko was curious to what was up. It was strange that Tsukasa wanted to see him. He grabbed his cell phone, put it in his pocket, and left the house, heading to Seiyo. Nagihiko knew the walk to Seiyo so well; it would take getting used to walk to the middle school.

"What do you think Tsukasa the creep wants?" Rhythm wondered.

"Tsukasa the creep?" Nagihiko looked at Rhythm, puzzled.

"Yeah; that guy's creepy!" Rhythm moaned. "He is really frightening!" Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Uh… Well, I don't really know what he wants… I guess we'll see." Nagihiko smiled softly, arriving outside of his office. He knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Tsukasa holding the door.

"I'm happy you came." Tsukasa said calmly. Nagihiko walked inside. "Take a seat." Nagihiko obeyed, sitting down. Turning to the side, Nagihiko saw Tadase. Tadase waved at Nagihiko, and Nagihiko gave him a small smile.

"What do you need to tell me?" Nagihiko asked, curiosity getting the best of him. Tsukasa looked away, staring at the ground.

"I never wanted to have this conversation with you. However, circumstances have changed, and I feel you should know everything about your father." Nagihiko looked at Tsukasa, surprised. What did he know about his father? "Your father and I… we were close. We were best friends, I guess you could say. Our personalities were opposite; I was quiet, calm, much like Tadase." Tadase looked up. "Daisuke… he was a flirt, to say the least. He was very arrogant, and he was a woman magnet. He was also very gifted at sports, specifically basketball." Nagihiko didn't like that there was already a similarity between him and his father; basketball. "Despite his arrogance and flirty side, he was a good man. However, as he grew older, he began to become more rebellious and rude. He treated people badly, and he thought that he had so much power, because of his royal blood." Nagihiko stared at Tsukasa.

"Royal…blood?" Nagihiko's face paled. He remembered the message that was left in the debris of the fire, "burn the royal blood."

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that to you." Tsukasa looked at Nagihiko. "Daisuke was adopted. So, he found out that his parents were a King and Queen, so he was a Prince. However, your father isn't the King because he had an older sister who is the current Queen. However, he is referred to as the King, if he were to visit."

"Where exactly is this kingdom?" Nagihiko asked.

"I don't know." Tsukasa admitted. "I can't remember…" Nagihiko thought for a minute. It was shocking to hear that Daisuke is a king.

"Amakawa-San, what exactly does that make me?" Nagihiko asked.

"Technically, you have some royal blood, and you're half-prince. But, it is impossible for you to be the King ever."**(A/N: I don't like author's notes in story generally, but I just need to comment: Nagihiko is the half blood prince XD!)** Nagihiko thought for a minute. It made sense now, that message. But, how did someone else know about his royal blood? Why would someone put his house on fire?

"It's a lot to process…sorry…" Nagihiko whispered.

"I wish I could say I was done." Tsukasa admitted. "There are some dark secrets from your father's past I believe you should know. I want to tell you every secret about your father that you deserve to know."

"Alright." Nagihiko replied.

"I remember when I first met your father. We were in the third grade, when he moved in. He was athletic, and he impressed the girls. He had an amazing speaking voice, and you could see his confidence. Seeing that confidence, I grew immediately jealous. I didn't really want to be his friend. I didn't want anything to do with him- until I saw his chara."

"He…He had a chara?" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"Oh yes, he would become the Jack of the guardians, just like you." Tsukasa said. "Well, that was later. When I saw his chara, I was astonished; I had thought I was the only one with the mysterious chara. Later that day, I confronted him about the chara. We both found out that our charas had each other's personalities. My chara, Emmett was my desire to be out-going and more fun whereas his chara, Jasper, was his desire to be more calm and thoughtful." Nagihiko couldn't imagine his father being calm and thoughtful, based on his personality. "So, from that moment on, we became friends. We both wanted to find out the mystery of these Shugo Charas. We wanted to know if there was anyone else out there like us. So, we set up, what we called, the fairy hunt. Our goal was to find anyone with Shugo Charas like us. Sure enough, we found three others; Zenera Henshini, Kento Rigashuri, and of course, Kigamori Meinsheni; three second graders." Tsukasa smiled, to Nagihiko's puzzlement. "At that moment, we saw X-Eggs. We realized they were other Shugo Chara eggs turned into lost hope. So, Rigashuri-San was able to purify them, being the only one to transform. Wanting to save the rest of the X-Eggs, we decided to form the guardians, also become Seiyo's first student council type thing."

"There were X-Eggs…before Easter?" Tadase exclaimed, surprised. Nagihiko had forgotten he was there.

"Oh yes, there was." Tsukasa said. "And Kento was the first one to be able to purify them, not Hinamori-San. Later in life, Kento invented the Humpty Lock and Zenera invented the Dumpty Key, symbolizing eternal love. However, that's irrelevant right now."

"My father… he was the Jack?" Nagihiko whispered, knowing the answer. Tsukasa nodded. "At least I was also the Queen…" Nagihiko muttered.

"Your father flirted especially with the Queen, Kigamori. He wanted a relationship with her. She was intimidated by him. I…I loved her too." Tsukasa looked upset. "However, I was too gentle for her." Tsukasa looked up again. "Anyway, our idea of the guardians was successful. As we entered sixth grade, we were so successful, there were no more X-Eggs. That's when we focused on our school goals, such as clubs and helping the school. After Daisuke and I graduated, Nazy replaced myself as the King, and Kento became the Jack, since we didn't need a Joker. We never had a Joker again, until Miss Hinamori came. Once she came, that's when X-Eggs started again… Anyway I always retained a friendship with your father, until Sophmore year of high school. Your father…became unrespectable. He got kicked out of school that year, for raping another student. There was no definite proof, so he was not sent to jail. He was huge on drinking and smoking. His fun personality was gone; he was a bum, for lack of a better term." Tsukasa sighed. "I had not spoken to him in many years after that. The next time I heard from him was eight years later, when I started working as a teacher here. His old personality was gone, replaced by the man we know today. I hadn't seen him ever since then, until recently." Tsukasa looked at Nagihiko in the eyes. "Before I tell you about that meeting, I need to tell you about something that is important. As I said, your father loved to drink. He often got drunk. So, one night, he was in a bar, drinking his sick mind away. Along walked in a beautiful woman. She was upset, having been dumped. So, she drank a little. It didn't take a lot for her to get drunk. So, having been drunk and unfocused, that woman and Daisuke messed around. You can only imagine. That resulted in the woman getting pregnant. This was thirteen years ago." Nagihiko was pale at this point. He knew that he was a mistake, but he didn't know that his mother had gotten drunk after being dumped.

"I shouldn't have existed." Nagihiko whispered, his voice shaking. "My mother never wanted me. I caused her to live through hell. I am only a reminder to her regrets…" Nagihiko was extremely close to crying.

"Fujisaki-Kun, maybe she thought that at first, but she loves you now." Tadase reassured.

"She never thinks about me." Nagihiko whispered. "She forces me to dress as a woman, for tradition and because _she_ wants me to. I never wanted to leave for Europe. I never wanted anything. I…I…" Nagihiko didn't know what he was saying. "I'm sorry."

"I understand; it's a lot to comprehend." Tsukasa smiled. "Do you have any questions?"

"You started to say something about a final encounter with him…" Nagihiko muttered. "What happened then?"

"Oh…" Tsukasa sighed. "He had come back, saying that he was here to find you. That's why I suggested the idea for you guys to go away. That didn't really work out too well.."

"Would he ever attempt to…kill me?" Nagihiko asked.

"I don't think so." Tsukasa said. "You should be fine. One thing Daisuke never attempted was murder. He has done so many unforgivable things, but murder was not on that list." Nagihiko nodded slowly. "I know you're scared of him, and you have every right to be. Don't worry though."

"I…Thank you for telling me." Nagihiko whispered.

"Don't worry about it; you needed to know." Tsukasa smiled. "If you have any other questions, feel free to see me. I will be here from school hours for the rest of the summer and during school. I need to prepare for the next school year." Nagihiko stood up, leaving the office. Tadase followed Nagihiko.

"Fujisaki-Kun… I probably should've left earlier… I didn't realize he was that bad…" Tadase whispered.

"I didn't either…" Nagihiko admitted. "It's okay Hotori-San, don't worry about it." Tadase smiled softly.

"That's a lot to hear. You can relax if you want. It's perfectly understandable if you just want to-"

"AHHHHHHHH THERE'S A SPIDER!" Yaya moaned, running in a circle. Tadase and Nagihiko looked up. Amu and Rima were with her, sweat dropping.

"Yaya, it's a spider, who cares?" Rima wondered.

"K-Kill it!" Yaya shrieked.

"Okay. Give me your shoe."

"No! Yaya doesn't want spider blood on her shoe!" Yaya moaned. Rima sighed. Amu lifted her own shoe, and crushed the spider with it. Yaya was clapping. "GO AMU!" Yaya cheered , grinning.

"It was nothing." Amu crossed her arms. Tadase looked away from her.

"Where were you guys? Were you guys suspended from your future school, since you went to Tsukasa?" Yaya wondered. "It took _years_!"

"No, we're not suspended." Tadase said. He glanced at Nagihiko.

"We were simply having a chat with Amakawa-San. I'm sorry it took a little longer than expected." Nagihiko forced a smile, backing up his lie. However, the smile he faked didn't match how he felt. Nagihiko was disturbed by this news of his father. He was a Prince… His father was a rapist… The news wasn't what he expected at all. This news further increased Nagihiko's fear of his father.

"What were you chatting about?" Rima asked, clearly suspicious.

"Not much really, just about settling in at the new school in a few weeks." Nagihiko told her. Maybe he would tell her the truth later, but Nagihiko, for now, didn't want to talk about it.

"How are you three?" Tadase asked. "Why were you waiting for us?"

"We're good!~" Yaya grinned. "We want to do something! The three of us got so bored! So, we waited for you, and-" Yaya was interrupted by the sudden dash of an X-Egg.

"Tadase-Kun, watch out!" Amu cried, shoving him out of the way from the incoming attack. Both of them narrowly missed the X-Egg. The X-Egg floated back around, revealing many other X-Eggs. They all circled a familiar boy, who crossed his arms and grinned smugly.

"No way…" Rima whispered, astonished.

**I hope you enjoyed the information about Daisuke! Please review and alert and favorite.**


	13. Chapter XII

**I apologize for the long update. School got in the way, as usual, and even though it was break, I went away briefly. Also, I happened to have a Writer's Block… Anyway, I updated now, and I own nothing. Please enjoy!**

A cluster of X-Eggs circled the boy, dancing around him. The boy's black-brown eyes had a streak of darkness in them. He had a smirk on his face. His arms were crossed, simply allowing the X-Eggs to glide around him. His spiked brown hair was joined with a black visor, matching his black coat. Underneath the coat, he wore a white shirt with a skull on it, and jeans.

"Heinlein Logan." Rima hissed a sound of disgust clearly present. "What are you doing here?" Logan kept his smug grin, shifting his glance at her.

"Oh, Mashiro Rima, been a while, hasn't it? You look as beautiful as always, darling." He told her, sneering the word darling. Rima clenched her fists, glaring at him.

"So, you have X-Eggs surrounding you… I can safely presume you work for Easter, am I correct?"

"Not bad Rima; it wasn't obvious at all." Logan said sarcastically. "Hard to guess with X-Eggs surrounding me." Logan smirked. "I never loved you, or had any feelings for you. I was hoping you would get closer to me and reveal some guardian information."

"Too bad I'm not even a guardian anymore." Rima pointed out. "I graduated." Nagihiko suddenly remembered something. While they were away, Nagihiko had overheard a conversation between Ikuto and someone else in Easter. Now that Nagihiko recalled, it was Logan.

"I don't give a crap abut minor details." Logan muttered. "Well, from what I've heard, I'm surprised you didn't transform yet."

"I don't think you want to know what I'm capable of." Rima challenged.

"Psh, I'm _so _scared; a little girl with a face like a doll can defeat me? Fat chance…" Rima glared at him.

"Try me." Rima hissed. "My own heart, unlock!" Rima began the transformation process. Amu glanced at Nagihiko nervously.

"Leave this to Rima-Chan." Nagihiko whispered, slightly hesitant. "It's someone she needs to take care of."

"Are we just going to watch?" Amu asked.

"No… We need to find Tsukiyomi-San." Nagihiko said. "We should find out what this is really about."

"Ikuto?" Tadase questioned.

"When we were away, I observed a conversation between Ikuto and Logan. At that time, I didn't know it was Logan." Nagihiko explained.

"Let's go then!" Yaya said. Nagihiko made eye contact with Rima, giving her a small smile and thumbs up. Rima nodded, glancing back at Logan and using her juggling pins. Nagihiko hesitated, before leaving Rima alone to fight Logan, and following the others.

"I thought we handled Easter." Amu muttered. "Why are they suddenly back?"

"I don't know…" Tadase admitted. "But Fujisaki-Kun is right; we need to find Ikuto." Tadase didn't seem too pleased however. Nagihiko recalled "the video," and remembered how Ikuto had kissed Amu, and Tadase's reaction.

"Where…is Ikuto?" Amu wondered, pausing.

"I thought you might know." Nagihiko admitted. "I mean, he trusts you more than anyone…"

"Well, Ikuto is a mystery… He's the type with his own agenda…" Amu said, smiling slightly. Tadase coughed loudly, snapping Amu out of her thoughts. Yaya grinned at Nagihiko.

"What's up?" All four pairs of eyes turned, facing the familiar midnight-blue haired boy. His dark eyes faced Amu, who blushed. He carried his violin on his back.

"Tsukiyomi-San, are you aquatinted with Heinlein Logan?" Nagihiko asked. Ikuto crossed his arms.

"What of it?" Ikuto wondered.

"What are his ties with Easter?" Nagihiko asked.

"His father and the Director are brothers. Why do you care about it?" Ikuto asked.

"Logan attempted to use Rima-Chan to receive information about the guardians. However, it didn't work out when Rima broke up with him." Nagihiko explained.

"He did mention having a useful asset…" Ikuto pondered. "He is an arrogant bastard. He joined Easter to enjoy the pain of others. Where is he now?"

"He's fighting Rima now…" Amu explained.

"Damn it. She stands no chance…" Ikuto muttered.

"What do you mean?" Tadase asked. Ikuto turned to face Tadase, a glare on his face.

"Logan is powerful. He uses X-Eggs as a dark power, and he has no limits. He would murder her if he had the chance." Ikuto muttered. Nagihiko was suddenly worried sick about her.

"We have to go back then!" Amu exclaimed. "Even though Rima has history with Logan, we can't leave Rima in danger." Everyone nodded in agreement, and ran back to where Rima was fighting Rima. Rima was panting, and fervently throwing juggling pins. Her throws became less accurate by the toss. Logan dodged each one, smirking.

"How pathetic. You can even hit a guy who is barely moving." Logan taunted. Rima ignored him, persistently throwing pins. Despite every throw missing, Rima kept a nonchalant face the whole time. Logan crossed his arms, a confident grin.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima yelled, spinning her ropes at a fast speed. The ropes wrapped around Logan, tightening. It was Rima's turn to smirk.

"See Ikuto? Mashiro-San can handle herself." Tadase pointed out.

"Don't be so sure." Ikuto muttered. As if on cue, a huge blade appeared out of nowhere. Rima gasped, as Logan cut the ropes, and released himself. He held his blade, and at an inhuman speed, ran towards Rima. Suddenly, a person shoved Rima out of the way.

"Utau!" Ikuto exclaimed. Utau brushed her hair back, looking up. Logan scowled.

"What do you want, Heinlein?" Utau muttered.

"You know exactly what I want." Logan responded. Utau stared at him, with disgust on her face.

"You've got to be kidding me," Utau turned to face him, "You would manipulate the guardians and perhaps even murder them; for money?"

"How does Utau know him?" Amu asked.

"He stole something that was precious to Utau." Ikuto muttered. "He's simply a back-stabbing, manipulating bastard."

"Thanks for the positive judgment!" Logan called. He turned to Utau. "It's more than just money."

"Since when do you care about anything else except for money? You have no heart." Utau muttered. Nagihiko looked at Rima. She glanced at him. He nodded towards Logan, and turned back to Rima, giving her a thumbs-up. Rima crawled, subtly, behind Logan. Nagihiko wasn't paying complete attention to the whole Logan situation. He was still thinking about what Tsukasa told him. His father, a man who committed many crimes such as rape. Daisuke Remura was a man who scared Nagihiko a lot more than Logan Heinlein.

"Oh Utau, I care about many things. Perhaps you…" Logan was interrupted by Rima smacking him in the head with a juggling pin. Logan fell to the ground.

"Nice move." Utau said.

"He is annoying." Rima responded, crossing her arms. No one said anything for a minute.

"I'm going to be on my way." Ikuto muttered. He turned to Amu, smirking slightly. "See you later, darling."

"D-Don't call me that." Amu muttered, as Ikuto left. Utau waved good-bye, and left as well.

"Well, that was weird!" Yaya exclaimed. "Well, now that the whole Logan thing and your insanely long chat with Tsukasa, Yaya still thinks you guys are suspended by the way, we should hang out!" Yaya grinned.

"I…I'd actually prefer to go home." Nagihiko muttered. "I'm sorry, but my mother needs me at home." Rima looked at him, suspicious.

"Alright Fujisaki-Kun; we'll see you later." Tadase said, giving him a small smile and a nod. Nagihiko forced a small smile, and turned around, heading home.

"Hey Nagi, someone's following you." Rhythm pointed out. "I can't really make out who it is, but I see some yellow and…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Nagihiko muttered quietly. He stopped, and turned, seeing Rima jog over to him. She finally made her way to him, panting. Nagihiko gave her a small smile. "Hey, you didn't have to follow."

"Yeah, I did actually," Rima muttered. "I don't believe you, leaving suddenly to "work with your mother."

"You know me so well."

"Whatever." Rima breathed heavily. "Look, you seem upset… I…Is it my fault? Are you…thinking about your grandmother?"

"No, it doesn't have to do with that…entirely." Nagihiko clenched his fists. "I don't really want to talk about it now."

"We both know that won't pass." Rima muttered.

"Rima-Chan…"

"Why don't you just tell me? I'm sure it can't be too awful."

"You can't imagine…" Nagihiko sighed. "Look, I…I need time to really let it process, to accept this as the truth. The incident with my grandmother was years ago, so I put it past me. I…" Nagihiko looked at Rima. "I'll start off simply; I'm half-prince." Rima stared at Nagihiko, perplexed.

"NAGI-TAN, YOU'RE A PRINCE?" Both Nagihiko and Rima looked up as Yaya came out behind a tree. "WHOAAAA!"

"What are you doing here Yaya?" Rima wondered.

"Yaya thought you two were going to kiss or something, so Yaya was spying…" Rima glared at her, while Nagihiko looked at the ground, his face reddened.

"…Anyway, how are you a prince?" Rima wondered.

"Half-prince." Nagihiko corrected, sighing. "My father is the son of a queen and king. So, he is often referred to as the King, so that makes me half-prince… It doesn't count for anything though."

"OH MY GOSH, THAT'S SO COOL! RIMA-TAN, IF YOU MARRY HIM, YOU CAN BE THE QUEEN!" Yaya exclaimed. Rima gave Yaya a glare again.

"He's half-prince Yaya; it isn't worth anything. I doubt that I would become anything royal, not that I'm marrying him." Rima muttered.

"But, maybe you still could be!" Yaya exclaimed. She turned to Nagihiko. "Nagi-Tan is that what Tsukasa-Tan told you for ages?"

"Yeah…That was part of it." Nagihiko said. He forced a smile. "It doesn't really matter though; it isn't a huge deal…"

"Yaya, go away." Rima said. "I need to talk to Nagihiko, alone." Nagihiko sighed.

"I'm going home anyway. Rima-Chan, I'm fine. Really, don't worry about me." Nagihiko smiled.

"I'm not…"

"Yaya's confused!" Yaya announced. Both of them ignored her.

"I'm leaving now. See you guys soon." Nagihiko turned around, and began to walk home.

"Nagihiko…" Rima sighed. He ignored her, and made his way home, where he could relax and let everything sink in. He walked through his doors, and immediately went to his room.

"Nagi…" Temari whispered. "Maybe you should have told Rima-Chan."

"Why?" Nagihiko wondered. "It isn't any of her business."

"Yeah, but she _loves_ you." Rhythm pointed out.

"Your point?"

"It's better to tell someone to lighten your shoulders." Temari explained. "Rima would have listened."

"I will tell her." Nagihiko whispered, lying down. "It's just…a lot to take in." For the rest of the evening, Nagihiko ate dinner and practiced dancing.

* * *

><p>Rima struggled that night to sleep. Although they got divorced officially, her parents still lived together, and so Rima had to live with their constant fighting. Since they were broken up, fighting was only worse. Rima looked outside the window, watching the birth of morning. Birds were flying around in flocks. The sun was rising, allowing the world to come alive. Few cars were observed, since it was so early. Suddenly, a very recognizable man was present, strolling down the street. Although it was far away, Rima remembered that face; the intimidating eyes, menacing glare. He seemed different however, almost a little…tipsy. A woman was walking not too far away. Rima could now see that he was drunk, and very drunk. He ran towards the woman, and grabbed her, thrusting her to the ground. Rima gasped, shutting the window very quickly. Her heart was panting, as tears forced their way out of her eyes. She was shaking of fear.<p>

"Oh…No…" Rima whispered, crying. She officially understood why Nagihiko wasn't telling Rima.

**On that note, I hope you enjoyed, and please review/favorite/alert. **


	14. Chapter XIII

**Well… there are a lot of things I have to say in this Author's Note. Firstly, I am so sorry for my lack of updates in two months! To use the same excuse I have been using for a while now, it is all school. Finals have been occupying my time, and thus, I have not been able to update anything! However, it is officially summer vacation, and during the summer, I can update extremely often due to nothing going on in the summer. Secondly, I reread the entire story. I came to realize…that these past few chapters have been weaker. There are way too many confusing things and things left opened. I'm afraid that if this story goes on too much longer, it will lose all of its goodness. On that note, I am announcing I will only have two chapters left, including this one. I'm sorry for the disappointment, but I will guarantee two awesome chapters! I know this story has turned…weird, but I assure you, I will explain everything. This chapter will explain someone who, I feel, is a character who is currently perplexing; Logan Heinlein. Alright, onward! I own nothing, and please enjoy this long-awaited chapter. I hope the wait was worth it!**

_ He stood on the top of the mountain, watching the clouds in the sky. It was early in the morning. He thought about all of the events that have occurred these past few weeks. Was it worth it? Were his goals valid? _

_ "I thought I might find you here." He didn't look up, as the man he calls his father sat beside him. He didn't say anything. "This mountain has not changed."_

_ "The same mountain we went to with mum when we were young. Before she died…" He looked at his father. "Father, that freedom you promised me… do you still mean it?" _

_ "Of course. I told you, if you get the information I need, I will grant you with freedom in the mountains, or wherever your heart desires." _

_ "Why don't I trust you?" He whispered. "All you are capable of doing is deceiving people. What will you even do with the information I provide you with?"_

_ "That's confidential. Just obtain the information, and give it to me." His father said. "I will grant you the freedom you seek. Just complete my task, alright?" He nodded._

_ "Yes…father…" He complied._

_ "Very good, Logan. Get it to me as soon as possible."_

* * *

><p>"I-It was so frightening! She was just being grabbed, a-and then, I couldn't look anymore!" Rima was shivering. "I've heard about rape before, but I never thought I'd actually see it! And your father kind of creeps me out, and seeing him do that to some random woman kind of freaks me out!" Nagihiko couldn't make eye contact with Rima. Having another person see the man that his father truly was only confirmed the truth of the matter; his father was a terrible man.<p>

"Is the lady going to be okay?" Yaya asked.

"I don't know!" Rima said. "I should have done something more, like called the police or done anything to help…"

"Rima-Chan, you were fine." Nagihiko muttered. "You were scared, and you have every right to be. Besides, you don't need to worry about that man; leave that to my family and me." The three of them sat in the Royal Garden. Rima had called Nagihiko, panicking. Yaya happened to tag along because she was at the Royal Garden anyway.

"Nagi-Tan, will he hurt us?" Yaya asked. Both girls looked at Nagihiko, nervously.

"I don't know, okay?" Nagihiko muttered, placing his head on his fist. "Sorry… I…I'm just tired…"

"Sorry for waking you…" Rima whispered.

"No, I'm glad you told me." Nagihiko looked at the table. "Yesterday…my conversation with Amakawa-San… He basically told me all about my father's crimes, how he drinks, and well…yeah."

"Nagi-Tan, Yaya's sorry." Yaya whispered. "Nagi-Tan must be so stressed! Yaya and Rima-Tan will be here for you whenever you need us!" Yaya grinned, and hugged Nagihiko.

"It's fine… and thanks." Nagihiko whispered. "Yaya-Chan, I won't let anyone get hurt by him. It's bad enough he's screwing up my life, but I would never forgive myself if this problem affected you guys." Yaya let go of Nagihiko, and went back to her seat. There was an awkward silence. Nagihiko felt Rima's eyes on him.

"Guys, guess what?" Yaya said.

"What?" Rima muttered, turning to Yaya. Her expression showed no interest.

"Kairi-Kun and Yaya are going out!" Yaya grinned.

"I'm happy for you Yaya-Chan." Nagihiko said, a small smile spreading to his lips. Yaya smiled widely.

"Yeah yeah! Kairi-Kun approached Yaya yesterday, and he said that he accepted the confession, even though it was, like, a week ago!" It was weird to Nagihiko that it was less than a week since he had been in Paris. So much had happened in the matter of two weeks…

"That was a week ago?" Rima exclaimed, as if she read Nagihiko's mind. She turned to him. "Wow, your life sucks."

"You just realized that?"

"You had everything…and now everything fell apart in the matter of less than two weeks? Y-You're amazing…" Nagihiko's face turned pink.

"W-Well…"

"WHAT DO YOU TWO SUGGEST YAYA SHOULD DO ON HER FIRST DATE?" Yaya screeched. The two of them faced Yaya.

"Ow, my ears…" Rima moaned.

"When is your date?" Nagihiko asked.

"Tonight!" Yaya moaned. Nagihiko chuckled slightly in realization.

"What's up?" Rima asked him.

"It just occurred to me… Rima-Chan, we've gotten so close these past days, and we never actually went on a physical date."

"Does it count when I stayed at your place and we fell asleep in the same bed?" Rima wondered.

"I mean, that's pretty close to an actual date, but it isn't a typical date like going to dinner or movies." Nagihiko said.

"You two…slept in the same bed?" Yaya exclaimed. Both of them nervously faced Yaya, their faces dark red.

"Um, err, anyway…" Rima coughed. "Good luck with Kairi!"

"Wow, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to Yaya!" Yaya exclaimed. Rima crossed her arms, slumping her head on her arms.

"Why are you guys here?" The three of them looked up, as Amu and Tadase walked in, holding hands. All three stared, astonished.

"Hey guys." Nagihiko said. "We were just chatting…"

"What…Why are guys holding hands?" Rima wondered. Both blushed, letting go immediately.

"Uh, well…" Amu blushed.

"Lately, it seems like you two have been…distant from each other." Nagihiko observed, as if he had no idea.

"Oh, well, it's sort of complicated…" Amu sweat dropped. "However, we put that behind us, and now we are fine."

"Actually, they know all about your problems." The five previous guardians turned and saw Utau with a nervous Kukai walk in. Utau held up Kukai's phone. "You see, Kukai here, along with Yaya videotaped us. Care to see? Amu and Tadase stared at Kukai and Yaya. Kukai was looking at the ground, nervously playing with his hands.

"WHAT?" Yaya exclaimed. "It was all Kukai!" Kukai looked at Yaya, his eyes narrowed.

"Wow Yaya, way to throw me under the bus." Kukai grumbled.

"Why would you guys….?" Amu whispered. Utau loaded the video on Kukai's phone, and played the video. Nagihiko felt suddenly extremely awkward, watching the video with Amu and Tadase. Although he had no involvement with the videotaping, he understood how Kukai and Yaya must feel, even though they deserved.

"Utau, how did you find out about the video?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Don't tell me you had involvement…"

"No, I was in Paris!"

"Well, I asked Kukai if I could play around on his phone, and suspiciously, he said no. So, I stole it from him, making sure there wasn't some other girl he was flirting with or dating, and discovered this." Kukai glanced at Utau, grinning slightly.

"Ooh, you were jealous of my non-existence other girlfriend!" Kukai teased. Utau turned red.

"I'm…your girlfriend…?" Now it was Kukai's turn to blush.

"Um…well…you have been a while I thought…" Kukai whispered.

"I just…didn't realize we were there yet…"

"Uh, well, I just used the word that came to mind." Kukai scratched the back of his head, flustered. "Err…D-Do you want to be though…um…girlfriend boyfriend?" Utau turned redder.

"I, um, err…I suppose…" Utau looked at the ground. "Yes."

"AW!" Yaya suddenly exclaimed, breaking the romantic moment.

"Heh…" Kukai blushed.

"Anyway… Look, Kukai and Yaya, after that scene, I really can't stay mad at you. You shouldn't have videotaped this, but why don't you just delete this, and everything will be better! Besides, Tadase-Kun and I have made up." They held hands.

"YAY EVERYONE IS HAPPY!" Yaya announced loudly.

_Except for me…_ Nagihiko thought.

"YAYA NEEDS HELP WITH HER ROMANCE! KAIRI AND YAYA ARE GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT AND YAYA NEEDS HELP!"

"Kairi finally asked you out? That's great!" Amu said smiling.

"Yaya knows!" Yaya grinned. "What should Yaya wear?" As Amu and Tadase gave Yaya advice on what to do, Kukai turned to Nagihiko.

"What's up?" Kukai asked.

"Nothing really…" Nagihiko lied. "Besides what just happened, what have you two done all day?" Kukai glanced at Utau.

"Well compared to now, nothing really, like you!" Kukai said. Nagihiko bit his lip.

"Heh, yeah…" Nagihiko forced a fake smile. Utau looked at him suspiciously.

"Are they just going to blabber on about Yaya's romance?" Rima wondered. "Honestly, don't we have things to talk about?"

"I'm really happy for Yaya actually!" Kukai said smiling. "I mean, Kairi's initial reaction to Yaya's romance made me doubt they'd come together, but-" Suddenly, there was a shattering of glass. Everyone looked up, and saw an unconscious boy come through the Royal Garden, blood all over him.

"…What?" Utau muttered, as Amu and Tadase went over to examine him.

"That's…" Rima gasped, looking at Nagihiko. "That's Logan Heinlein!"

"Why did he fall into the Royal Garden? What…even happened?" Nagihiko wondered. Slowly, Logan's eyes opened, as he immediately started coughing.

"Are…you okay?" Amu asked, unsure how to help.

"I-I'm fine!" Logan snapped, standing up. He cringed, and grabbed his arm. "Stay away from me, you foolish guardians!"

"W-We're just trying to help!" Amu pointed out.

"He seems to be okay." Tadase said. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you helping me? I have only provided pain to you!" Logan wondered.

"Um, it's not my choice to help you… In fact, if it was up to me, I would have simply left you there." Rima muttered. Logan stared at her. "Anyway, you should be happy; you love blood and it is very much apparent on you."

"Well, you've got an attitude, Mashiro…" Logan muttered. "Well, I just want to say one thing: Sorry."

"Yeah, that's not an apology." Rima said.

"It might not sound like it, but I mean it. Mashiro, I really do like you, my father just wanted me to…" Rima watched him, waiting for a complete sentence. "Damn it, I'll leave you alone forever if you provide me with one piece of information; who is Daisuke Remura?" Nagihiko's face paled.

"Yeah, sorry, we don't know who that is." Rima quickly said. "Okay, we don't know, so leave us alone. Adios."

"Why don't I believe you? However, I do know that one of the guardians does know." Logan looked at Nagihiko.

"Me?" Nagihiko forced a smirk. "Nope, I've never heard the name."

"They're lying." Everyone turned to face a man resembling Logan. "They're very much acquainted with Daisuke."

"Father, I told you, I can…"

"Shut up!" Logan's father hissed. "Fujisaki Nagihiko, come with me." Nagihiko hesitated, but since he was too scared to argue, he complied, and followed.

"What are you doing?" Rima hissed.

"What choice do I have?" Nagihiko mouthed. They left the Royal Garden, and moved far away.

"You are the son of Daisuke Remura." Logan's father said, as a matter-of-fact.

"What of it?" Nagihiko muttered.

"I am sure you remember, but we briefly met when Logan and I gave your family a lift on our jet back to Japan."

"I remember." Nagihiko muttered. "Why did you offer that?"

"Back then, I knew you were his son. When you and the guardians went away, Logan happened to come across your first meeting with your father. So, I thought you would give information about him in conversation. However, that didn't happen."

"Who are you?" Nagihiko asked.

"My name is Nazy Heinlein. I was the former king of the guardians after Amakawa Tsukasa. I was acquainted with Daisuke, but he graduated before I became king, so we weren't in the guardians at the same time. I am an inventor, so I built the jet to go faster." Nazy crossed his arms.

"Why… do you want to know about my father?" Nagihiko asked.

"From what I remember, he'd be very useful to Easter…"

"That's what you want?" Nagihiko wondered. "Well, the man changed, and he probably wouldn't help you…"

"You'd be surprised what old friends can do for each other…" Nazy muttered mysteriously. "Well, I should be going. I've got things to do. He's currently here, in this city?"

"Yeah…why?" Nagihiko wondered. Nazy simply smirked, and walked back to the Royal Garden. "Logan, come on, we should leave." Nazy led Logan away. Nagihiko walked back in, slightly puzzled at what happened.

"Nagi, are you okay?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Nagihiko said.

"What happened?" Rima asked.

"I don't exactly know…" Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Amu-Chan, I sense X-Eggs!" Ran said. Amu looked at her chara, as the other guardians followed, and went to purify them. They transformed, and began their usual routine.

"Tadase-Kun, would you like to purify them?" Amu asked.

"For old time's sake…" Tadase smiled, as Amu and Tadase held hands. Together, they purified the X-Eggs.

"Amu, I see you didn't stay too mad at him." Amu turned reluctantly, and faced Ikuto.

"What do you want?" Amu muttered, her arms crossed.

"You." Ikuto whispered flirtatiously. Amu blushed madly. "However, I came here for more important matters. Fujisaki…Your father is dead."

**Twist. Well, I promise you an epic ending to this story! Please review! More reviews will persuade me to update quicker! Luckily, I have free time, so it should be quick!**


	15. Chapter XIV

So, this story finally comes to an end. Wow. So, I hope you all enjoy this fluffy ending.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fujisaki... Your father is dead."<em>

Nagihiko's eyes widened in disbelief. He didn't know what to think. Nagihiko knew it was most likely a relief that his father was dead. That man had caused harm to many people and it gave Nagihiko a ton of stress. However, even though he did unforgivable things, Nagihiko still wasn't sure how he felt about death for his father. Although many questions popped into Nagihiko's head suddenly, one seemed to be the most important.

"What...was the cause of the death?" Nagihiko asked.

"I believe you became acquainted with the Heinlein father and son." Nagihiko nodded. "Logan's father, Nazy, murdered him." Ikuto explained. So that's why he was looking for Daisuke. Nagihiko figured he lied about the working for Easter thing.

"How did you know Ikuto?" Utau wondered, turning to her brother.

"I was a witness." Ikuto replied.

"You saw him die?" Kukai exclaimed, stunned.

"That's what a witness means..." Ikuto muttered.

"What were his last words?" Tadase wondered. Ikuto looked at Tadase.

"Why does that matter?" he wondered.

"I was just curious." Tadase said, rudely. It was hard not to notice the tension between Ikuto and Tadase, now that Amu and Tadase were together again. Utau rolled her eyes.

"You guys are immature." Utau muttered, sighing. Nagihiko turned them out, and thought about his father's death. Nagihiko felt a weird feeling. His father wasn't a good man. Nagihiko felt relieved.

"I know it's not great that he died, but at least it will be easier now." Amu said, looking at Nagihiko. "Nagi, everything will be easier now!"

"Yeah..." Nagihiko uttered a small smile.

Later, Nagihiko went home and relaxed at home, without living in fear of his father. The story of Daisuke Remura was on the news, mostly the story of his childhood. Nagihiko as happy that the news ceased to talk about him. For once, his mother let Nagihiko not practice dancing, and just relax.

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

"AHHHH I LOVE THE BEACH!" Yaya squealed, giggling. All of the former guardians, along with Utau and Ikuto were at the beach. Normally, Kukai would demand Nagihiko to play volleyball with him, but he uwas too distracted by Utau's bikini.

"It's a bathing suit!" Utau kept muttering.

"Yeah, but it's..."

"That comes from the boy with his shirt off." Utau muttered. Kukai smiled as they continued flirting. Amu specifically made sure she didn't wear a bikini so Ikuto wouldn't annoy her. Tadase and Ikuto kept arguing, and Amu tried to stop them. Yaya was annoying everyone, especially Kairi, by climbing on his shoulders. Relaxing, Nagihiko decided to read a little bit of his book. He opened the book, and began reading.

"Nagi-Tan, watch out! Rima-Tan is going to pour water on your head!" Nagihiko looked up, and narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Yaya!" Rima moaned. "You ruined it!" Nagihiko sighed.

"Thanks for nearly pouring salt water on me Rima-Chan. Really appreciate it." Nagihiko said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Rima smiled.

"You guys! Let's build a sand castle!" Yaya said grinning.

"Nothing better to do..." Rima looked at Nagihiko. "Are you coming?"

"Alright." Nagihiko said, putting his book away, and following Rima and Yaya.

"KAIRI, ARE YOU GOING TO HELP US BUILD A SAND CASTLE?" Yaya wondered.

"I'm going to go into the ocean for a bit. You guys have fun." Kairi said, joining Tadase in the ocean. Amu was alone with Ikuto now. Yaya got a bucket, and started filling it with sand.

"Hey Nagi... You should put a shirt on." Rima pointed out.

"Why? Many guys aren't wearing shirts." Nagihiko pointed out.

"Yeah, but you look stupid."

"Rima-Chan, are you...flustered?" Rima blushed.

"N-no, of course not!" Rima protested, embarrassed. Nagihiko chuckled, making Rima glare.

"STOP FLIRTING, AND ADMIRE THE CASTLE." The couple blushed, and admired the castle.

"It looks great Yaya!" Nagihiko observed, smiling.

"It has a name! It's called Guardian Kingdom!" Yaya said, writing guardian kingdom with her fingers in the sand. "And of course, Tada-Tan is the PRINCE." Yaya said, loud enough so Tadase would hear.

"I am not a..."

"Shut up Prince Tadase, the courageous prince who can't win the heart of Hinamori Amu." Amu blushed. The character-changed Tadase was glaring intensely at Ikuto.

"EVERYONE! ADMIRE THE GUARDIAN KINGDOM!" Yaya screeched.

"Hey Yaya, can you be any louder?" Rima wondered.

"OF COURSE YAYA CAN." Yaya bellowed.

"That was sarcasm..." Rima muttered, covering her ears.

"Why is it called guardian kingdom? Ikuto and I are here too." Utau pointed out.

"You actually care?" Ikuto wondered.

"No, but I was curious."

"Fine. It's called Guardian and Tsukiyomi Kingdom!" Yaya grinned, pleased with herself. "Guys, can we promise something? Come here everyone." Everyone walked to the sand castle. "Let's all promise to be best buddies forever!"

"This is terribly corny..." Utau muttered.

"Utau!" Kukai moaned. "We all promise Yaya!" Kukai hugged Yaya.

As the day progressed, everyone decided to leave the beach.

"See you guys soon!" Amu said, and everyone slowly left. Nagihiko turned to Rima, them being the last two left.

"So..." Rima looked at him. "It's been a week since your father died."

"Yes, it has been." Nagihiko observed. "It's weird, how everything has been moving so quickly, including us." Rima smiled softly.

"It seems like yesterday you kissed me on that tree." Rima said.

"Yeah, it sure does." the couple laughed. "Tomorrow night, want to get dinner?" Nagihiko asked.

"Now that it's just my mother around, I can actually do stuff! She's a lot nicer without my father. So, yes Fujisaki Nagihiko, I will happily go out tomorrow."

"Great! See you tomorrow then." They kissed for a few minutes after. After breaking apart, Nagihiko gave her a smile, and then left to go home. Smiling, he thought about his friends and Rima, and how much they meant to him.

Epilogue

"He is dead." a voice said. "Nazy killed him." a girl with long brown hair peered up, smirking.

"Good riddance. What a bastard that man was." They both chuckled. "Marina, is his son still alive?"

"Yes, Kigamori, the royal blood still lives on." Marina said.

"I suppose there's not much we can do about it..." Kigamori turned to Marina. "Unless..."

"This is why I married you Kigamori." Marina said chuckling. She leaned in, and kissed her partner.

**I'm sorry for lack goodness. It's just that I don't think anyone reads this story anymore except for like one person. Sorry for odd formatting; my laptop is broken, so I have to update on my iPhone. Anyway, the end I know is weird, but if this gets enough readers, I will contemplate making a sequel. **


	16. Major Announcement! please read!

**Hello everyone. I have an announcement to make that I hope will please you. Thanks to the numerous amounts of reviews I received on the final chapter (especially a certain guest review that I got that really moved me) and for my completely deliberately opened end, I have decided that this story, Nagihiko's Father, needs a sequel! Thus, in a bit, I will be publishing the first chapter of the sequel. It will be called The Runaway Prince. I do not know exactly when, but the first chapter will hopefully be published sometime before school begins for me (September 4****th****). So, look out for The Runaway Prince, or alert to me to be notified of when I do post it. I hope all of you guys come to read it, and I gain new readers. I promise to include a ton of RimaHiko! Anyway, I am going to give you a little preview from The Runaway Prince, and please review me opinions! **

He woke up to discover he was tangled in ropes. He had tape over his mouth, muffling his voice. There was no point in struggling to escape, since he was tied up rather tightly. How on earth did he get here? He remembered being grabbed, but he did not remember anything afterwards. A sinister laugh suddenly interrupted his thoughts, as a woman strolled into the room.

"Well, well, not too shabby! You've got the purple hair." The woman circled him. "I've got to say, you're kind of hot; I guess you've got the better genes. However, I don't sway that way, if you know what I mean." She cackled. He would have contemplated mentioning he had a girlfriend, but the tape around his mouth eliminated that possibility. She moved her hand through his long purple hair, making him a bit uncomfortable. She was older, probably in her late thirties at most. She wore a decent amount of makeup. She had brown curly hair that was tied up into a ponytail. She took the tape off of his mouth, and smirked.

"Where am I?" Nagihiko wondered. He had a lot of other questions, but that one seemed the most pressing.

"None of your concern, Remura's kid." The woman snapped. Nagihiko's eyes widened.

"How did you…"

"Your father was…an acquaintance." The woman shook her head vigorously. "The name's Kigamori. And I will offer you two possibilities, Remura Junior."

"It's Nagihiko."

"…You can get a new identity, changing everything about you, or, I will kill you. Either way, the royal blood will be perished." Nagihiko's eyes widened, remembering the message he received when he was younger.

"What if I don't give a reply?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Then, you die. It's as simple as that." Kigamori grinned. "Tick tock, the time is ticking." Nagihiko really didn't know what was going on.

"Why are my options so compromised? What do you want with me?"

"The royal blood must be perished." Kigamori repeated.

"But…why?!" Kigamori didn't say anything.

"It shouldn't be too hard; you don't want to die." Kigamori teased, playing with his hair. Nagihiko glanced up at Temari and Rhythm, when suddenly; an obvious idea came to him.

"You're right; death doesn't sound great. However, I happen to like who I am." That wasn't entirely true since Nagihiko had a lot of insecurities. A sakura blossom appeared in his hair with a naginata in his hand, as he cut the ropes, and held it securely. Without a second thought, Nagihiko started to run, switching to character change with Rhythm.

"Not bad, Fujisaki." Kigamori called. "However, you just made everything worse for yourself. I will persevere to find you. The royal blood will not live on. You will be ceased. You are the Runaway Prince; scurrying away from your inevitable fate."

**Opinions?**


End file.
